Hunger Glee Games
by 35Rhums
Summary: Santana es la joven tributo del Distrito 1, y hará lo que sea necesario para volver a casa. Aunque una joven rubia no le hace las cosas muy fáciles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee y The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, para eso está RIB *infinito desprecio* y Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Hola, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo sobre mis queridas Brittana en el universo hermosísimo de The Hunger Games. Espero que les guste, saludos. Nati.**

**Capítulo I**

Era ese día del año, ese maldito momento en que todos sentían que la "felicidad" parecía acabarse, en que el temor se apoderaba de todos los jóvenes de cada distrito.

Allí se encontraba ella, despertando con temor al saber que era lo que le esperaba hoy. Un año más de incertidumbre, un año más de temor, pero el último año… sólo este año y podría librarse por siempre de este maldito juego.

Santana era una chica del distrito 1, era una joven morena, de esbelta y hermosa figura, vivía en una familia adinerada, en donde nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir lo que quería, sus padres eran parte importante del gobierno de Panem, pero nunca quisieron vivir en el Capitolio. Santana siempre les criticó eso, de no ser por esa estúpida decisión, ella no se abría pasado la mayor parte de su infancia, sufriendo para no ser elegida. Esos malditos juegos del hambre… ya no lo soportaba más, desde que habían cambiado esa estúpida regla, Santana sentía que no saldría triunfante esta vez.

"_Debido a los incidentes ocurridos en el Juego del año pasado, sólo se les permitirá la participación a los jóvenes de 18 años de cada distrito"_ Recordó Santana y sintió como su piel se erizaba. Luego de 6 años de no ser elegida, hoy se enfrentaba a la más grande probabilidad de ser un tributo.

Sus padres la recibieron con un desayuno bastante especial y extravagante, pero la verdad era que Santana apenas podía probar bocado. Ellos sin embargo le sonreían y le decían que este año sería igual que los otros, ella llegaría a casa y volverían a cenar, felices como siempre.

-_Tu nombre sólo estará una vez Santana, querida.-_ dijo su madre con un tono de alivio.

-_Eso no dice nada, madre.-_ dijo molesta.-_ Sólo somos unos pocos jóvenes de 18 años en este lugar._

_-Debes estar tranquila, hija. No te escogerán.-_ dijo su padre.

-_Espero que así sea… en realidad detesto todo esto.-_ dijo Santana indignada mientras se marchaba a su habitación. Ya estando allí, buscó su mejor vestido, lo quisiera o no, siempre debía estar presentable, si salía en televisión, lo haría en frente de millones de personas, y eso era algo que no ocurría todos los días… pero si todos los años, se lamentaba.

El tiempo pasó velozmente, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando escuchó a su madre tocar la puerta de su habitación. Santana sintió como la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, ese nudo en la garganta, ese temor constante en su cabeza, ese dolor en su estómago, no eran más que la afirmación de lo que vendría ahora. Su madre la abrazó fuertemente y le repitió que esa misma noche estarían cenando alegremente, su padre estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre y al igual que ella, la abrazó.

-_Espero que tengan razón…-_ pensó Santana, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al saber que este podría ser su último día con su familia. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la plaza del distrito, las luces y cámaras seguían a cada joven del distrito 1, y la morena no podía dejar de pensar en los miles de jóvenes que en este mismo momento pasaban por lo mismo.

-_Bienvenidos, al 87th Juego del Hambre, de nuestro querido Panem.-_ dijo feliz un hombre vestido de traje. Santana sólo pudo sentir asco y rabia, al ver esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.-_ Hoy, dos de nuestros valientes jóvenes, pelearan para ser los triunfadores de esta épica celebración.-_ dijo el hombre una vez más.-_ Pero antes de comenzar, conozcamos al mentor de nuestros futuros tributos, el señor Jason Hasting.-_ Los aplausos fueron en su mayoría espontáneos, sin embargo la insistencia de los agentes de la paz no se hizo esperar. Santana miró con molestia al hombre que se suponía que debía auxiliar a los pobres jóvenes, su aire de superioridad y esa soberbia en su mirada, no hacía más que molestar a la joven morena. Luego de unos minutos, procedieron a cantar el himno de Panem, para hacer que la verdadera tortura comenzara. Dos grandes tómbolas ingresaron al escenario, Jason sonreía mientras miraba a los jóvenes frente a él, pero a esta altura Santana no podía permitirse odiarlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para preocuparse por el imbécil del escenario.

-_Y comenzaremos con nuestras hermosas jóvenes, del distrito 1.-_ dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a mover su mano de un lado a otro, dentro de la tómbola, tratando de aumentar la presión del momento, cosa que hacía a Santana desfallecer, la morena cerró sus ojos y por primera vez imploró que no fuera ella, con temor sujetó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, sentía como la angustia le revolvía el estómago.-_ Y nuestra tributo de este año es: Santana López.-_dijo el hombre. Santana escuchó su nombre pero no abrió sus ojos, no avanzó un solo paso. Volvió a escuchar como repetían su nombre y una niña junto a ella le habló.

-_Eres tú…-_ dijo la joven.-_Te están llamando.-_ Claro, era fácil para ella decirlo, ella no era la que lucharía por su vida. Los agentes de la paz se acercaron a Santana, y con prisa sujetaron su brazo, pero antes de que salieran de la fila de jóvenes, Santana se soltó de los hombres de blanco y levantó la cabeza. De ahora en adelante todo era un juego, de ahora en adelante debía pensar bien las cosas, no podía darse el lujo de convertirse en una cobarde.

Con aplausos, la joven subió al escenario y miró con tristeza a sus padres. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero el orgullo hizo que se las tragara.

-_He aquí nuestro primer tributo, pero antes, hay algún voluntario?-_ por un segundo Santana recuperó la esperanza, siempre habían jóvenes que querían participar en este juego, probar su honor o algo así. Pero esta vez, ninguna voz se alzó y Santana supo que este era el fin.-_Muy bien, ahora conoceremos a nuestro segundo tributo.-_ dijo el hombre tomándose igual lentitud en la tómbola. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, sacó un papel y lo leyó en voz alta-_ Kurt Hummel.-_ dijo con una sonrisa y la joven morena no pudo evitar mirar al chico que debía ser su compañero. Era un chico de estatura media, delgado y con ropa elegante. Con temor subió al escenario, sin embargo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Santana, cosa que la morena no pudo comprender, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, en su mente no había más que derrota, temor y muerte. Volvieron a preguntar por un voluntario, pero nada pasó.

-_Un aplauso para nuestros valientes tributos!-_ dijo el hombre una vez más y Santana sintió como el famoso Jason tiraba de ella, para que los tres pudieran aparecer felices en las cámaras. Sonrió con temor y sintió como los aplausos aumentaban.

-_Por lo menos, soy la favorita.-_ pensó Santana, mientras entraba a un gran edificio. Santana sabía que pasaría ahí, se despediría de su familia y de sus amigos, recibiría obsequios o algo que la ayudara a seguir adelante. Pero en realidad, ella sólo quería volver a casa, y despertar de este estúpido sueño.

Mientras caminaba, miraba todo a su alrededor, miles de joyas decoraban el edificio y de pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y se volteó lentamente.

-_Mi nombre es Kurt.-_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le estiraba su mano.

-_Lo sé… Soy Santana.-_ dijo estrechando la mano del chico.

-_Un placer, Santana… lástima que hayamos tenido que conocernos en estas circunstancias.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Creo haberte visto en la escuela…-_ dijo pensativa la morena.

-_Claro, vamos en la misma clase de economía… bueno íbamos.-_ dijo Kurt. Santana sintió como su estómago se revolvía y con temor, apretó sus manos.

-_Bueno… creo que debemos separarnos ahora… mi familia espera.-_ dijo Santana nerviosa.

-_Claro, la mía igual.-_ dijo el chico mientras entraba a una habitación y Santana entraba en otra.

Los padres de la joven morena, la esperaban con preocupación, todo lo que creyeron que jamás pasaría, hoy ocurría en no más de 15 minutos. Santana a pesar de eso, corrió a abrazarlos, esta vez las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus padres no pudieron evitar sentir lástima.

-_Lo lograrás, amor.-_ dijo su madre, mientras besaba su frente.

-_Te esperaremos.-_ continuó su padre.-_ Estamos orgullosos de ti.-_ Santana sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, después de todos estos años, por fin escuchaba a sus padres decirle algo que realmente alimentaba su espíritu.

-_Los amo.-_ dijo Santana con su voz entrecortada.

-_Y nosotros a ti, querida.-_ dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

De pronto dos hombres entraron a la habitación, Santana los reconoció de inmediato, agentes de la paz que la llevarían lejos de su familia. Abrazó a sus padres una vez más y limpió sus lágrimas, salió para encontrarse con su nuevo compañero Kurt y Jason.

-_Hola.-_ susurró el chico con su voz entrecortada.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana igual de triste que el chico.

-_Muy bien chicos, al tren.-_ dijo Jason sin una pizca de tristeza.-_ Ahí hablaremos de los juegos.-_ Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sólo pudieron voltear los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

Ya en el tren, los dos chicos pudieron notar lo lujurioso que era, sin embargo ninguno se asombró. Ellos eran parte del distrito más rico de todo Panem, estas cosas eran pan de cada día. Jason, también parecía estar acostumbrado a los lujos, se sentó rápidamente en un sofá en una sala de estar del tren y demostró que su actitud no era la mejor. En cuanto una chica avox se le acercó, no hayo nada mejor que gritarle debido a lo lento que iba la cena.

-_No lo soporto.-_ le susurró Santana a Kurt.

-_Ni yo, además su traje es horrendo.-_ rió el chico. Santana lo miró con curiosidad.-_ Si, soy gay.-_ dijo el chico de inmediato. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos, nunca esperó aquella confesión.-_Voy a morir no es así? Prefiero ser honesto con quien soy._

_-Debes hacer lo que tú creas conveniente.-_ dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la valentía del chico.-_ Pero me alegro que seas honesto contigo mismo._

_-Gracias.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Y has visto a alguien en el tren? O alguien en la televisión?_

_-No, no he tenido la oportunidad… qué hay de ti?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Bueno, he visto a unos pocos… Soy un poco curioso, creo que subí a lugares a dónde no debía.-_ dijo Kurt.

_-En serio?-_ preguntó Santana sorprendida. El chico se acercó y le susurró en el oído.-_ Hay chicos y chicas muy guapas este año.-_ La joven morena rió.

-_Aunque sean muy guapos, deben matarse entre ustedes.-_ dijo de pronto Jason. Kurt y Santana se voltearon con molestia, en realidad no comprendían como este hombre podría inspirarles confianza.-_A sentarse.-_ dijo una vez más Jason. Obedecieron rápidamente y se sentaron uno a cada lado del hombre.-_ De verdad quieren ver a sus competidores?-_ preguntó.

-_Sería bueno saber a que nos enfrentamos.-_ dijo Santana enojada.

-_Tú crees preciosa?-_ dijo tomando la mano de Santana, la morena se soltó de inmediato.

_-La primera impresión siempre es útil.-_ dijo Kurt, tratando de desviar la incomodidad de su compañera.

-_Muy bien, si es lo que quieren.-_ dijo Jason. El hombre gritó y un joven avox entró con un pequeño control, Kurt lo recibió y se lo entregó a su mentor. Jason apretó un botón de color azul y una pantalla descendió del techo.-_ Distrito a distrito verán a sus competidores… disfruten verle el rostro a los que podrían acabar con ustedes en la arena.-_ dijo Jason, mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba a su habitación.

-_Ya no sé que es peor, si él o estos malditos juegos.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo sé… pero debes ser cuidadosa, obviamente él ya ha escogido a su favorito.-_ dijo Kurt apretando el mismo botón que había apretado Jason. Santana lo miró sorprendida, mientras comenzaba a sonar el himno de Panem en la pantalla.-_ Obviamente te ha elegido a ti, y sé que te resulta molesta su cercanía, pero piénsalo, si haces algo que le moleste… podría dejarte sin la ayuda de los auspiciadores.-_ dijo seriamente Kurt. En la pantalla apareció un gran cartel del distrito 1 y Santana notó su fotografía junto a la de Kurt.

-_Tienes razón…-_ dijo Santana mientras veía a los jóvenes del distrito 2.-_Qué clase de nombres son esos… Puck, Sugar?-_ rió Santana.

-_Esos torpes del distrito 2, el capitolio los ama pero todo Panem los odia… crees que sean profesionales?-_ preguntó Kurt.

-_No, no lo creo. Ella parece demasiado mimada como para ser profesional.-_ dijo Santana mientras notaba como cambiaba una vez más el cartel del distrito.

-_Wow, ellos si parecen rudos.-_ dijo el chico.-_ Harmony y Jesse. Parecen asesinos en serie…_

_-Qué talento tendrán?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Espero que ninguno muy letal…_

_-Tina y Blaine del 4… sin duda el está en mi equipo.-_ dijo Kurt velozmente.

-_Con esas cejas?-_ se burló Santana, el joven rió junto a ella. De pronto el cartel cambió una vez más y vio a una hermosa joven.

-_Brittany… Sebastian.-_ leyó Kurt.-_ Él también parece malévolo, sin embargo ella…_

_-Parece demasiado dulce como para este estúpido juego.-_ dijo Santana con tristeza. La fotografía de la joven rubia era hermosa, sus ojos azules parecían asustados, pero valientes al mismo tiempo, sus labios estaban curvados y formaban una especie de sonrisa.-_ Es hermosa.-_ dijo Santana sorprendida antes de que volviera a cambiar la imagen. Kurt sólo pudo sonreírle a la joven morena, la forma en que su rostro se había iluminado, fue realmente mágico.

-_Distrito 6, Quinn, Mike.-_ leyó otra vez Kurt.

-_Deberíamos avanzar más rápido, estos en realidad no parecen amenaza alguna.-_ dijo Santana, mientras seguía pensando en la chica del distrito 5.

-_Blah, blah, Mercedes y Finn… del 9… Rachel y Sam del 11_

_-Esos fueron muchos rostros por hoy.-_ dijo Santana tomando el control y apretando el botón azul una vez más. Las imágenes se detuvieron y luego la pantalla desapareció. Kurt llamó al chico avox, que apareció de inmediato y se llevó el control.-_ Supongo que iré a acostarme._

_-Igual yo… buenas noches.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Descansa, mañana será un día agotador.-_ dijo Santana al recordar lo que pasaba en cada juego, sabía que conocería a sus estilistas por primera vez, sabía que tendría que desfilar por todo el capitolio en cuanto llegara allá y sabía que debía agradarle a la gente, necesitaba auspiciadores, por que hasta donde recuerda no posee ningún talento en especial.

Llegó a su habitación y se acostó en la suave cama con sábanas de seda, al menos se sentía en casa. Recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en unas cuántas horas, recordó la despedida de sus padres, recordó a los chicos de cada distrito, esos jóvenes que se esforzarían por destruirla y matarla, para poder regresar con sus seres queridos; pero al menos se sintió feliz de haber conocido a Kurt, sólo imploró que no fuera ella quien tendría que matarlo, por que eso seguramente acabaría con la pequeña amistad que habían forjado en estas cuántas horas. Pero también rogó que no tuviera que matar a esa chica del distrito 5, porque hasta ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Muchas gracias por comentar c: Obviamente hay detalles que no recuerdo muy bien sobre el libro, así que en caso de que haya errores, discúlpenme. Muchos Saludos, Nati.**

**Capítulo II**

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Santana abrió lentamente sus ojos, sin previo aviso entró una chica de cabello azul, se acercó a la joven morena y la ayudó a levantarse. Sin comprender nada, Santana miró como la chica entraba al baño y encendía la ducha por ella.

-_Buenos días…-_dijo Santana aún un poco dormida, mientras entraba al baño. La chica del cabello azul no respondió, sin embargo se acercó a Santana y la comenzó a desvestir. La morena se sorprendió y rápidamente se alejó.-_ Puedo hacerlo sola!-_dijo nerviosa. La joven sirvienta asintió y se marchó enseguida, Santana entró a la ducha y presionó una gran cantidad de botones, admitió que la ducha era bastante relajante, pero volvió a sentir como llamaban a su puerta. Salió de la ducha y apretó unos botones, que secaron su cuerpo y pelo de inmediato. Con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, fue a abrir la puerta.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo Santana al ver a un hombre con traje verde fuera de su habitación.

-_Buenos días, mi nombre es Ian.-_ dijo entrando a la habitación.-_ Soy tu…_

_-Estilista.-_ interrumpió Santana.

-_Veo que me estabas esperando.-_ dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

-_Más o menos._

_-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí…-_ dijo tomando la mano de Santana y obligándola a dar una vuelta.-_ Bueno, no pareces necesitar tanta ayuda como chicos de otros distritos…_

_-Gracias…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Tienes una hermosa piel y una linda figura. El vestido que elegí te quedará excelente.-_ dijo Ian, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación una vez más y entraban 2 mujeres.-_Ellas se encargarán de tu cabello y tu maquillaje._

_-Puedo verlo?-_ preguntó Santana con curiosidad.

-_Disculpa?_

_-El vestido, puedo verlo?-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_No prefieres verlo puesto?-_ preguntó Ian. Santana sólo pudo asentir y notó como el hombre le decía que cerrara sus ojos. La joven morena obedeció y cerró sus ojos, sintió como una suave tela acariciaba su cuerpo, sin temor dejó que los estilistas arreglaran su aspecto. Luego de unos cuántos minutos escuchó a Ian decirle que abriera sus ojos.

Se sorprendió al verse frente al espejo, tenía un hermoso vestido plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones de joyas en el.

-_Es hermoso, Ian…-_ dijo Santana anonadada.

-_Muchas gracias.-_ dijo arreglando unos cuantos detalles del vestido.-_ Jason dijo que debías verlo en cuanto terminaras aquí.-_ dijo el hombre.

-_Está bien. Muchas gracias por esto.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Sonríe así y tendrás más auspiciadores de los que crees.-_ dijo Ian. Santana guiñó el ojo y salió al pasillo, estando allí vio a su compañero Kurt, que estaba vestido con un traje negro con pequeñas líneas.

-_Wow… te ves hermosa.-_ dijo Kurt acercándose felizmente.

-_Muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo._

_-Es de esperarse.-_ rió el chico, Santana lo imitó. Kurt tomó la mano de Santana e hizo que tocara su traje.-_ Son diamantes._

_-Tenemos que estar orgullosos de nuestro Distrito entonces.-_ dijo Santana mientras volvía a tomar la mano del chico. No quería admitirlo pero detestaba la forma en que Jason la miraba o le hablaba y sabía que Kurt podría ayudarla con ese sentimiento, sabía que el chico la protegería aunque fuera por unos días. Después podrían separarse y evitar matarse entre ellos, pero por ahora esperaba que Kurt pudiera ayudarla a escapar de la actitud de Jason. El chico comprendió de inmediato el actuar de Santana y volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa. Caminaron de la mano por el gran vagón del tren, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de su mentor. Santana tocó la puerta con rapidez, sin soltar la mano del chico.

-_Adelante.-_ dijo Jason. Santana y Kurt entraron con tranquilidad.-_ Santana te ves muy bien, Kurt tú también.-_ dijo echándoles un vistazo rápidamente, pero sin ganas de seguir comentando ese tema.

-_Gracias.-_ dijeron al unísono.

-_Muy bien, muy bien… He estado pensando en como los presentaré… por lo visto son amigos.-_ dijo serio.

-_Sí, nos llevamos bien.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Pues tendrán que dejar de llevarse bien… Tendrán que actuar como si no se soportaran. Los anteriores tributos del Distrito 1 nunca han simpatizado y sólo piensan en ganar, ustedes, sin embargo creen que está bien ser amigos.-_ dijo Jason molesto.

-_Qué tiene de malo que seamos amigos?-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_Santana querida, qué aún no entiendes este juego?-_ dijo acercándose sorpresivamente a su alumna.-_Muerte, es todo lo que ellos quieren… vas a morir si no aprendes a desconfiar de los demás.-_ dijo Jason parándose detrás de ella. Con rapidez sujetó los hombros de Santana y la obligó a enfrentar a Kurt.-_ Míralo bien Santana, podría ser él… él podría asesinarte.-_ dijo junto al oído de la chica. Kurt sólo bajó la mirada ante las palabras que escuchaba.

-_Basta.-_ dijo Santana mientras se separaba de Jason.

-_Muy bien… sólo quiero que recuerdes que tu vida está en juego. Sólo uno sale con vida Santana querida.-_ dijo Jason mientras volvía a sentarse en la orilla de su cama.-_Quiero que les quede claro a ambos… Esto es un juego._

_-Entonces debemos odiarnos?-_ preguntó Kurt.

-_Me da igual si se odian de verdad o no… sólo quiero que el público lo crea así.-_ dijo Jason ignorando completamente a Kurt.

-_Podemos hacer eso.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Yo sé que si… cambiando de tema, talentos. Qué sabes hacer tú, querida.-_ preguntó Jason.

-_No sé hacer nada.-_dijo de inmediato Santana. Jason negó con la cabeza.-_Tal vez espadas o algo así…_

-_Que hay de ti.-_ volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-_Sé usar las espadas Sai…-_ dijo Kurt molesto.

-_Perfecto, al menos uno de los dos sobrevivirá.-_ dijo Jason.-_ Querida, te aconsejo que aproveches al máximo el centro de entrenamientos, intenta el camuflaje… eso te asegurará unos días con vida.-_ dijo Jason. Santana sentía que su rabia ya no podía ser contenida, tenía unas ganas enormes de abofetear a Jason, matarlo ahí mismo, pero sabía que gran parte de su sobrevivencia en la arena dependía de él, así que contuvo su furia, Kurt por otra parte sentía que también explotaría, y antes de que algo malo ocurriera volvió a hablar.

-_Nuestros estilistas dijeron que debíamos reunirnos con ellos antes del desfile._

_-Claro, hagan lo que quieran. Sólo recuerden, se odian.-_ dijo Jason con molestia.-_ Ah… sean los más encantadores posibles… necesitaran buenos auspiciadores.-_ dijo con desprecio. Ambos chicos asintieron y Kurt tomó la mano de Santana con fuerza y salió rápidamente de allí.

Ya estando de nuevo en el pasillo del tren, ambos chicos se miraron.

-_Jamás haría eso.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Lo sé… yo tampoco lo haría.-_ dijo Santana abrazando fuertemente al chico. Sabía que estaban cometiendo un error, sabían que no debía ser amigos. Jason tenía razón, sólo uno sale con vida, sólo uno regresa junto a sus seres queridos, sólo uno triunfa.

Los dos chicos se reunieron con sus estilistas, que los esperaban junto al carro del Distrito 1. Santana se sorprendió ante la creatividad del carro, notó como pequeños diamantes cubrían toda la estructura, al igual que su vestido y el traje de Kurt. Ian los recibió con una sonrisa, pero les recordó lo que Jason había dicho sobre la actitud que debían adoptar para el desfile.

-_Recuerden que serán televisados todo el tiempo.-_ dijo Ian.-_ Sonrían pero no para el otro, mírense con desprecio y con aires de superioridad, sólo así les creerán._

_-Podemos hacer eso.-_ dijo Kurt, soltando la mano de su compañera y mirándola con molestia.-_Qué tal?_

_-Bastante convincente.-_ dijo Santana, Ian asintió.

-_Ahora es tu turno.-_ dijo Kurt riendo. Santana adoptó una actitud bastante seria y miró con desprecio al chico.

-_Perfecto, ahora vayan a conquistarlos.-_ dijo Ian dándoles unos golpecitos en la espalda a cada uno.-_Recuerden sonreír.-_ Santana y Kurt le ofrecieron una tierna sonrisa y subieron al carro. Estando arriba escucharon una vez más el himno de Panem y se sonrieron por última vez, escucharon como anunciaban su salida. El carro comenzó a avanzar y pequeños destellos de luz comenzaron a cegarlos, cámaras por todos lados, caras sonrientes que les gritaban con alegría, y la morena no podía sentir más que rabia, asco ante la actitud de estas personas, que esperaban verlos morir, pero recordó lo que Jason le había dicho, necesitaba auspiciadores… y buenos. Levantó la cabeza con aire de superioridad y ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, los aplausos aumentaron y escuchó como decían su nombre en el alto parlante junto al de Kurt. Miró a la pantalla gigante y vio los carros que seguían al de su distrito, rió al ver lo ridículos que eran los carros de los demás, también se burló de los vestidos de la mayoría de las chicas, pero en cuanto escuchó la presentación del Distrito 5, todo pensamiento de superioridad se alejó de su mente, miró atentamente la pantalla y esperó verla.

_-Distrito 5, Energía. Los representantes de este año son Brittany y Sebastian.-_ dijo la voz del conductor. Santana miró anonadada la pantalla, la joven rubia se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro entallado, que mostraban sus firmes piernas, su pelo caía de forma perfecta sobre sus hombros y sus labios tenían un color rojo intenso, que los hacía resaltar. Santana sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, esa chica era demasiado hermosa como para ser real.

-_Concéntrate.-_ susurró Kurt. Santana lo miró sorprendida y justo cuando la cámara los enfocó, le lanzó una increíble mirada de odio.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo Santana en cuanto salió su rostro de la pantalla. El chico solo se limitó a sonreírle levemente. El recorrido por las calles del capitolio terminó y todos los jóvenes llegaron al edificio en donde se llevarían a cabo las entrevistas, se formaron pareja tras pareja y esperaron que el presentador los llamara.

Kurt se paró molesto junto a Santana y la morena volteó los ojos, tratando de igualar la actuación de su compañero. Escuchó como muchos de los tributos conversaban entre ellos, Santana no perdió tiempo y sus ojos buscaron incansablemente a la chica del vestido negro. Brittany se encontraba nerviosa junto a su compañero, el chico parecía odiarla profundamente y Santana sintió unas ganas enormes de golpearlo. De pronto sintió un codazo en sus costillas y se volteó velozmente.

-_Tienes idea de dónde estamos?-_ preguntó el chico.

-_Es el centro de entrenamiento, no?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Sí, estamos aquí… que harás?-_ preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-_No lo sé, crees que debo ir a camuflaje?_

_-Tal vez debas ir a ver algo de armas… Debes defenderte no crees?-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Tienes razón, las espadas tal vez me sean útiles… o lanzas.-_ dijo confundida.

-_Aprende sobre lo que más puedas, yo estaré viendo las hierbas.-_ dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

De pronto una voz indicó que los tributos podían entrar al centro de entrenamiento, Santana y Kurt se encontraron con Ian, al entrar al lugar, el hombre les dijo lo bien que se habían visto y lo mucho que se comentaba sobre ellos.

-_Aprovechen esto, aprendan lo más que puedan, visualicen lo que hacen sus contrincantes, encuentren sus puntos débiles y prepárense para destruirlos.-_ dijo Ian.

-_Lo haremos.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Mucha suerte chicos, nos veremos antes de las entrevistas, dentro de unos días.-_ dijo Ian, golpeándoles la espalda a cada uno.

-_Adiós.-_ dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. Ian se marchó y Santana junto con Kurt se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, allí se cambiaron de ropa y se volvieron a encontrar en el pasillo.

-_Santana, puedo hablar contigo un segundo.-_ dijo Kurt.

_-Claro Kurt, que sucede._

_-Es sobre el desfile… Te vi un poco desconcentrada.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Lo sé, lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir.-_ se disculpó velozmente Santana.

-_No te preocupes por eso, sólo quiero que recuerdes que es un juego. No puedes fijar tus en nadie, podría ser peligroso._

_-A qué te refieres.-_dijo Santana molesta.

-_La chica del vestido negro, ah?-_ dijo Kurt alzando una ceja, mientras Santana sentía como sus mejillas cambiaban de color.-_Sí, es adorable y hermosa, pero querrá asesinarte al igual que todos los chicos de aquí. Sólo quiero que recuerdes eso.-_ Santana recibió las palabras del chico como un balde de agua fría, hubiera deseado que todo fuera un sueño, hubiera deseado que la chica del vestido negro no estuviera dispuesta a matarla, hubiera deseado poderse librar del infierno en que se encontraba.

_-Tienes razón, gracias Kurt.._

_-No hay de qué.-_ dijo el chico dándole un abrazo.

-_Miren que tenemos aquí.-_ dijo una voz de pronto. Santana y Kurt se separaron velozmente y observaron al chico que les hablaba.-_ Más enamorados este año?-_ dijo el chico del Distrito 5, Santana lo reconoció de inmediato.-_ Qué amor más trágico!-_ se burló el chico.

-_Al parecer tenemos un estúpido entre nosotros.-_ dijo Kurt con molestia.-_ Lástima que la educación en los otros Distritos sea tan precaria._

-_No me vengan con el discurso del Distrito 1, siempre se creen mejor que los demás y en realidad son un montón de perdedores.-_ dijo el chico.-_ No crean que volverán a casa._

-_Ten por seguro que tu cara aparecerá en el cielo el primer día, querido.-_ dijo Santana con odio.

-_Sebastian…-_ escucharon de pronto como una chica hablaba. Santana se volteó de inmediato y la vio, apoyada sobre la pared, observando todo con calma.-_ Basta._

_-El primer día acabaré ustedes, idiotas-_ dijo Sebastian ignorando a su compañera. Con calma el chico se alejó, pero Santana notó como se detenía frente Brittany y le decía que también acabaría con ella.

-_Lo destruiré…-_ dijo Santana llena de odio. Qué clase de persona se atrevería a amenazar a una chica tan dulce como ella.-_ Será lo primero que haga, Kurt._

_-Claro que lo haremos.-_ dijo el chico.-_ Y creo que ella también nos ayudará con eso.-_ dijo señalando a Brittany que se volteaba por ofrecerle una sonrisa a Santana. La morena sonrió de vuelta, pero la mirada de Kurt la hizo regresar a la realidad. Qué estaba pensando, debía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, de seguro todo esto era una estrategia para engañar a los competidores, su maldito encanto y belleza podrían engañar a cualquier ser humano, y Santana no era la excepción.

-_Maldita sea…-_ murmuró Santana. Kurt sólo pudo reír y golpear la espalda de la chica.

En cuanto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Santana observó calmadamente a cada tributo, se dio cuenta que no era la única que no tenía un talento o algo con qué defenderse, una tal Rachel por ejemplo, del distrito 11 parecía no tener idea de cómo sostener una espada. Sin embargo habían chicos que parecían haber sido entrenados para matar.

-_Esos del Distrito 3 son unos salvajes.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Jamás había visto a alguien disparar con tanta velocidad.-_ dijo Santana sorprendida.

-_Por qué no vas a ver algo, San.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Eso haré…-_ dijo Santana marchándose. Mientras caminaba, observaba a los tributos, algunos te intimidaban sólo con mirarte, pero Santana podía actuar muy bien, así que también volteaba los ojos cada vez que la observaban. La joven morena se detuvo un segundo para ver lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo, el muchacho saltaba de un lado a otro cortando cabezas de los muñecos de práctica y no puedo evitar sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-_Asusta, no?-_ escuchó Santana, la morena se volteó de inmediato.-_ Hola._

_-Hola.-_dijo nerviosa, la chica del vestido negro la saludaba, sólo que ahora llevaba un traje de entrenamiento y su pelo estaba recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo; sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo igual de cálidos.-_No tanto.-_ mintió Santana.

-_Claro…-_ rió Brittany.-_ Soy Brittany, del 5._

_-Santana, Distrito 1.-_ dijo Santana nerviosa.

-_Lo recuerdo.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Es bastante molesto, ni yo lo soporto._

_-Lo es…_

_-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Santana.-_ dijo Brittany, ignorando la respuesta que la joven morena le había dado.

-_Depende.-_ dijo Santana, recordando las palabras de Jason, debía aprender a desconfiar. Brittany sólo pudo sonreír.

-_Por supuesto… la desconfianza es algo vital aquí._

_-No es desconfianza, es precaución.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Sólo quiero saber acerca de ti y tu compañero… _

_-Qué hay con eso?_

_-Sólo quiero rectificar que Sebastian se equivoca, estoy en lo correcto?-_ preguntó Brittany, Santana sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.-_ Eso era todo lo que quería saber, bueno… supongo que iré a practicar.-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Lo mismo digo._

_-Nos vemos pronto, Santana._

_-Adiós Brittany.-_ dijo Santana marchándose velozmente a donde se encontraban los arcos, trató de no mirar hacia atrás, pero fue en vano. Parecía estar hipnotizada por el encanto de la chica del Distrito 5, no dejaba de pensar que si hubiera estado en el mismo distrito que Brittany, ella misma se hubiera ofrecido para tomar su lugar, jamás lo hubiera dudado.

-_Bienvenida, quieres aprender sobre arquería?-_ preguntó una chica.

-_Por favor.-_ dijo Santana con un evidente tono de desesperación. La chica sonrió y le entregó un arco y 5 flechas. Santana observó como la chica lanzaba la flecha contra el blanco, y luego de unos minutos lo intentó.

-_ Concéntrate en el blanco, mantén tus ojos abiertos y sólo dispara.-_ dijo la instructora. Santana obedeció y lanzó su primera flecha, increíblemente dio en el blanco, y la joven morena supo que tenía una oportunidad, supo que podía salir victoriosa de ese lugar. Pero lo que más la alegró, fue que podría destruir a ese chico con sus propias manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gracias por los reviews! Bueno, aquí termina la parte densa, ahora empezaré a escribir sobre los juegos c: Muchos Saludos, Nati.**

**Capítulo III**

Santana luego de unos cuantos días comprendió cual era su talento, su talento era aprender, dominaba asombrosamente el arco, además de las espadas luego de unas cuantas enseñanzas, aprendió velozmente sobre las hierbas comestibles y las venenosas, el camuflaje también se le hizo sencillo, pero aún se preguntaba que le enseñaría a los vigilantes, que podía mostrarles que la hiciera resaltar, tenía que obtener una buena evaluación, necesitaba los auspiciadores.

-_San…-_ dijo Kurt mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-_Qué ocurre Kurt?-_ preguntó Santana, exhausta luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

-_Creo que sacaré pésimo puntaje mañana.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Por qué dices eso, eres extraordinario con las espadas…_

_-Pero no asombran a nadie…_

_-No puedes permitir que eso ocurra Kurt, deberás ingeniártelas.-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.-_ Necesitamos esos auspiciadores._

_-Qué hay de ti, acaso ya pensaste que hacer?-_ dijo un poco molesto el chico.

-_Aún no, pero he aprendido bastante…_

_-Y qué les enseñarás, que sabes resolver problemas matemáticos o algo así.-_ dijo Kurt aún enfadado.

-_Sabes, olvídalo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo de inmediato Kurt, no quería admitirlo pero el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él cada segundo, sabía que sólo quedaban unos cuantos días para que el juego comenzara y sus inseguridades afloraban con facilidad.-_ Estoy un poco idiota hoy…_

_-Descuida…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Mejor sólo preocupémonos de lo que pasará en la arena… una vez vi como ganaba una chica que había sacado 4._

_-Podríamos ser la excepción y ganar con 1.-_ rió Kurt y la morena se alegró de ver que su compañero volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-_No dudo que eso pueda pasar.-_ rió Santana.-_ Bueno, ahora iré a dormir, mañana será un día pesado._

_-Lo sé, descansa Santana.-_ dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-_Buenas noches Kurt.-_ dijo Santana, mientras entraba a su habitación. Una vez adentro, tomó una rápida ducha y se acostó sobre cama, estando allí, comenzó a pensar que podría ser lo que le mostraría a esos hombres, debía impresionarlos. Y no sólo a ellos, debía asustar a sus contrincantes, de seguro Sebastian se preocuparía si viera que sacaba un 10 o un 11.

Santana cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar el mejor escenario para el día de mañana, el arco se le daba de maravilla, al igual que las espadas, sin embargo sentía que no sería suficiente como para impresionar a los vigilantes. De pronto, una idea cruzó velozmente su cabeza.-_ Ellos sólo quieren dar un buen espectáculo…y yo se los daré.-_ dijo sonriendo con malicia y satisfecha con su decisión final, se permitió apagar la luz y finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente, Santana se despertó más confiada de lo normal, con tranquilidad se preparó para enfrentar a los vigilantes, repasó su plan una y otra vez en su cabeza, todo saldría de maravilla, pensó. La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con fuerza y no tuvo duda alguna que sería Jason.

-_Adelante…-_ dijo molesta. El hombre ingresó de inmediato, su expresión no era más que de desagrado.

-_Qué harás?-_ dijo Jason sin perder un segundo.

-_Aún no lo sé.-_ mintió velozmente Santana.

-_Ni se te ocurra obtener menos de un 7.-_ dijo el hombre enfadado.-_ He trabajado duro para obtener auspiciadores, así que si eres una mediocre, olvídate de ser la favorita, querida._

_-Bien…-_ dijo llena de rabia.-_ No obtendré menos de 7, tenlo por seguro._

_-Más te vale, lo mismo para tu amigo.-_ dijo Jason y luego de ese discurso salió de la habitación.

Santana lo aborrecía, cada parte de su cuerpo deseaba acabar con él, con fuerza empuñó sus manos y salió de la habitación. Maldijo a Jason en su mente por varios minutos, hasta que vio a su compañero, Kurt tenía un aspecto nervioso, y Santana se acercó rápidamente.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Santana, qué tal?-_ dijo desconcentrado.-_ Habló Jason…_

_-Sí, lo hizo. Pero no te preocupes Kurt, lo lograrás… lo lograremos.-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano del chico.

-_Supongo que tienes razón… sólo me imaginaré a Jason y destruiré todo.-_ rió Kurt. Santana rió junto a él. Por un momento, la morena se sintió como en casa, tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero ese chico la hacía sentir feliz, y eso ya era un gran problema.-_ Qué les enseñarás tú?_

_-No lo sé.-_ dijo Santana y Kurt sólo pudo levantar los hombros.

Lo bueno de ser del Distrito 1, es que siempre serían los primeros, los vigilantes tendrían toda la atención puesta ellos, pero también serían más críticos, Santana lo sabía. Ambos chicos esperaron a que los llamaran, Kurt fue primero, y la morena sintió como su estómago se encogía, no estaba nerviosa por su actuación, sino por la de Kurt. Conseguir un 7 no es cosa sencilla, pero Santana confiaba en el chico, sabía que podría lograrlo, la pregunta ahora era, si ella lo lograría. Escuchó su nombre y su corazón latió fuertemente, pero con frialdad entró al campo. Vio como los vigilantes observaban todo desde unas gradas y Santana supo que su plan podría desarrollarse perfectamente. Con soltura tomó el arco y dos flechas.

-_Puedes comenzar.-_ dijo uno de los vigilantes y Santana asintió. Preparó el arco, lo tensó como la chica le había enseñado y apuntó al blanco en forma de persona, con rapidez lanzó la flecha y esta se incrustó justo entre los ojos de la figura. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna señal de sorpresa, y la morena supo que debía llevar a cabo su plan, alguna vez había escuchado que una chica lanzó una flecha hacia donde los vigilantes se encontraban y había logrado un 11, de seguro ella podría igualarlo si es que sabía actuar acorde.

-_Que comience el espectáculo.-_ dijo Santana con fuerza y notó como uno de los vigilantes bostezaba sin preocupación. La morena lanzó velozmente la flecha, directo hacia el hombre que había bostezado y notó como la punta rozaba sutilmente el rostro del vigilante, un pequeño tajo quedó en la mejilla derecha del hombre.-_ Yo ya estoy ansiosa.-_ dijo Santana al ver como el vigilante tocaba su mejilla y la flecha se encontraba clavada contra la pared. Sin esperar alguna indicación, Santana se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás.

La morena ya estando en su habitación, se sorprendió de lo maravillosamente bien que manejaba el arco, jamás pensó que podría aprender algo tan bien en 4 días. Torpemente se lanzó sobre la cama y liberó una pequeña risita. Ya no le importaba el puntaje, ni tampoco los auspiciadores, ese simple momento había despertado en ella todo lo emocionante de esta situación, comprendió por que la gente disfrutaba ver los juegos, no podía negar lo increíblemente bien que se había sentido al herir al hombre, ya sólo deseaba estar en la arena y comenzar a jugar. Y por jugar se refería a matar.

No quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber de nadie, sólo quería ver su puntaje en la pantalla gigante del capitolio, ya no le importaba no obtener un 7, si quería un espectáculo, ella lo daría.

Al día siguiente, Santana despertó cuando aún no amanecía, el nerviosismo la carcomía por dentro debido a la entrevista y al resultado de cada prueba, recorrió su habitación en silencio y notó como una luz llegaba a su ventana desde el exterior, se acercó velozmente y miró a través de esta.

-_Una y otra vez…-_ dijo en voz alta al ver como pasaban las imágenes de los tributos. Volvió a ver a los chicos del distrito 3, Jesse y Harmony, estos eran uno de los tributos que más la preocupaban, Sebastian por otro lado no le importaba en lo más absoluto. Y Brittany volvió a aparecer en la pantalla. Su estómago se encogió y sintió como su corazón daba un gran latido.-_Maldita sea…-_ reclamó Santana para si misma.-_ Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan hermosa…-_Santana rió torpemente, fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica y por primera vez se preguntó que talento tendría. La fotografía cambió y Santana se acostó una vez más.-_De seguro es una asesina…-_ pensó Santana.-_ Con esas piernas, de seguro puede saltar de un lado a otro, sin problemas…-_ La imagen de la chica destruyendo a unos cuantos tributos, hacía que Santana sintiera como su piel se erizaba.- _Necesito saber su puntaje, sólo así sabré si debo aliarme con ella… además Brittany no es la única con un envolvente carisma… dos pueden jugar este juego.-_ dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa.-_ Pero primero debo hacer algo con esta maldita sensación, no dejo de pensar en ella, todo el maldito tiempo._

_-Santana.-_ escuchó como la llamaban, la morena miró hacia la ventana y vio como el sol ya se encontraba en el cielo.-_ Es Ian y tengo tu vestido. -_ dijo ansiosamente el hombre.

-_Voy enseguida.-_ dijo Santana levantándose y abriendo la puerta.-_Hola._

_-Qué tal? Cómo despertaste hoy?-_ preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-_Bien, todo en orden._

_-Me alegro.-_ dijo Ian.-_ Cómo crees que te fue ayer?_

_-No lo sé, pero no creo tener menos de un 7.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana.-_ Cambiando de tema, cómo es el vestido?-_ dijo ansiosa y con una sonrisa.

-_Espero que te guste…-_ dijo Ian mientras sacaba un hermoso vestido color zafiro, los ojos de Santana se iluminaron de sólo verlo.

-_Ian, te has lucido!-_ dijo Santana tomando el vestido.-_ Ya quiero probármelo!_

_-Adelante, hazme ese honor.-_ dijo Ian sonriendo.

-_Claro.-_ dijo Santana desvistiéndose frente al hombre, sin tener ningún problema con enseñar su cuerpo. El vestido le quedaba hermoso, era más corto que el vestido del desfile y era mucho más sexy.-_ Creo que ya sé como me comportaré en la entrevista.-_ dijo la chica.

-_Sabía que pensarías igual que yo.-_ dijo el hombre.-_ Eres bellísima y encantadora, nadie se negaría a auspiciarte. _

_-Espero que estés en lo correcto, querido.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Te maquillarán y peinarán en unos minutos, Santana. Nos vemos en la entrevista.-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-_Otra vez, muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana. El tiempo pasó velozmente, el maquillaje y el peinado estaban listos, la joven morena se veía deslumbrante, no había duda alguna de que sería la más hermosa de la noche. Salió de su habitación y esperó que Kurt saliera a su encuentro, el chico no tardó en aparecer. Esta vez Kurt llevaba un traje gris, con una corbata del mismo tono que el vestido de Santana. Ambos chicos, se sonrieron una vez más y elogiaron a sus estilistas.

-_Bueno, es hora de la verdad.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo sé, espero obtener más de un 7, Jason me matará si no lo logro…-_ dijo Kurt nervioso.-_Qué hay de ti, no te noto para nada nerviosa._

_-Creo que ya no me importa lo que opine Jason, estoy lista para jugar…-_ dijo Santana con frialdad. El chico se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de su compañera, pero notó como la joven morena le guiñaba el ojo.

-_Qué comience esta adorable actuación.-_ dijo Kurt, acercándole su brazo para que la chica lo tomara.

-_Buena suerte._-dijo Santana mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, Kurt sonrió y junto a Santana subieron al ascensor. Al salir de allí vieron a los demás tributos, los ojos de la morena buscaron deseosamente a la joven rubia, pero no la hallaba por ningún lado.

-_A quién buscas, Santana?-_ la retó Kurt en voz alta, haciendo que algunos tributos los miraran con sorpresa.

-_Lo lamento…-_ susurró de inmediato la morena. De pronto el sonido del ascensor hizo que Santana volviera a desconcentrarse rápidamente, las puertas se abrieron con lentitud y la joven morena sonrió tontamente al ver a Brittany salir del ascensor. La joven rubia llevaba un vestido rojo, igual de hermoso que el negro que llevaba en el desfile, la morena volvió a maldecir la belleza de Brittany. Sebastian, usaba un traje rojo, un poco más oscuro y menos brillante en comparación al vestido de su compañera. Tenía una mirada molesta y llena de desagrado, mientras que su compañera parecía disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba. Otro codazo y Santana se volteó una vez más, la voz de Caesar indicaba que los tributos debían ingresar al estudio, Santana y Kurt se miraron con molestia al entrar, tratando de mantener la actuación que habían tenido en el desfile, aplausos espontáneos y gritos de apoyo, pudo escuchar Santana, y como agradecimiento la morena dio su mejor sonrisa. Ambos chicos se sentaron, al igual que los otros tributos, formando una media luna alrededor del presentador. Brittany al ingresar, miró sutilmente a Santana y le sonrió levemente, la morena trató de ignorarla, pero sólo consiguió sonreír bobamente.

-_Bienvenidos!-_ dijo Caesar con alegría. Luego de una breve presentación, seguido por el himno de Panem una vez más, el presentador finalmente dio por iniciadas la entrevistas.-_ Sabemos que este año, nuestros tributos aún no saben la puntuación que han obtenido… sin duda será divertido.-_ rió el hombre.-_ Muy bien, comencemos con el Distrito 1.-_ dijo Caesar, mientras Santana sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, el nerviosismo se hacía presente, sus manos sudaban, su estómago se había encogido, pero esa hermosa sonrisa seguía en sus labios._- Santana López.-_ dijo el hombre y fuertes aplausos llenaron el estudio, la joven morena se levantó con tranquilidad y caminó seductoramente hacia el asiento junto a Caesar.

-_Buenas noches.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Muy buenas noches, querida.-_ dijo Caesar besando la mano de la morena.-_ Antes de comenzar nuestra adorable entrevista, estás lista para conocer tu puntuación.-_ preguntó.

-_Claro, estoy ansiosa.-_ dijo con un tono de voz mucho más bajo de lo habitual. Caesar alzó una ceja, y tragó fuertemente al ver la actitud de la joven, no había duda alguna, de que Santana sabía jugar muy bien.

-_Pues, veámoslo.-_ dijo Ceasar señalando la pantalla. Santana sujetó fuertemente sus manos y miró con atención, su fotografía apareció de inmediato y un gran número junto a su rostro.-_ Once!-_ dijo Caesar emocionado.-_ Felicitaciones._

_-Muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana alegremente.

-_Al parecer has sorprendido a los vigilantes.-_ rió Caesar mirando a los hombres de blanco.

-_Creo que buscaban a alguien que encendiera un poco las cosas.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Entonces debiste haber incendiado todo.-_ dijo el hombre y la morena rió coquetamente.-_ Al igual que ahora, te ves deslumbrante.-_ agregó Caesar.

-_Tú crees?-_ dijo mirando al público, fuertes aplausos se escucharon y Santana sonrió. Con sutileza miró a los demás tributos, Kurt aplaudía fuertemente, mientras que Sebastian sólo podía mirar con molestia a la chica, los tributos hombres de cada distrito sin embargo no podía negar la belleza de la morena, pero a Santana sólo le importaba una mirada. Brittany miraba coquetamente a la morena y Santana desvió la mirada velozmente.

-_Por supuesto, y no creo ser el único.-_ dijo riendo el hombre. Un fuerte pito sonó y Santana supo que debía retirarse, Caesar se despidió de la morena, pero antes que volviera a su asiento original junto a Kurt, Caesar tomó la mano de Santana y la hizo dar una vuelta.-_Extraordinario.-_ rió el hombre una vez más.

-_Buenas Noches, Caesar.-_ dijo Santana con coquetería, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su compañero.

Las entrevistas no parecían avanzar muy rápido, Santana se encontraba demasiado aburrida, luego de la actuación de Kurt, que había sacado un 9, ningún tributo le llamaba la atención, los chicos del distrito 2 eran muy aburridos, los del 3 habían sacado muy buenos puntajes, ese tal Jesse también había conseguido 11 puntos, los chicos del 4 parecían amables pero blancos fáciles.

-_Estoy demasiado aburrida.-_ susurró la morena.

-_Tal vez ahora te entretengas un poco más.-_ dijo Kurt al ver como Brittany se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba junto a Caesar. Los ojos de la morena recorrieron sin preocupación el cuerpo de la chica. Hermosa, fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

-_Once!-_ dijo de nuevo Caesar, Brittany sonrió.-_ Al parecer este año tendremos un excelente espectáculo!-_ agregó.

-_No me sorprendería, demasiado talento y belleza.-_ rió Brittany. Santana sintió como un sentimiento de alegría invadía su corazón, ver sonreír a esa chica era maravilloso.

-_Por supuesto… Bueno Brittany, sabemos que tu participación en los juegos es bastante especial.-_ dijo Caesar.-_ Eres la única voluntaria, este año.-_ Santana se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, desconcertada miró a su compañero, Kurt se encontraba igual de sorprendido que ella.

-_Así parece.-_ dijo Brittany, mirando a los demás tributos.

-_Y a qué se debe esta decisión?_

_-Bueno, la chica del distrito 5 que había salido elegida no parecía estar en condiciones de jugar._

_-Cómo es eso?_

_-Bueno, ella es una muy buena amiga mía… pero ella es sorda.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Hubiera sido completamente injusto._

_-Entonces decidiste tomar su lugar._

_-Claro, además ella tiene a su familia, mis padres murieron hace un tiempo atrás. Así que, creo que no tengo nada que perder.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Quieres mandarle un mensaje_ _a tu amiga?-_ preguntó Caesar. Brittany asintió y rápidamente realizó unas señas a la cámara que la enfocaba, luego de eso lanzó un beso y se despidió. El pito sonó una vez más y el presentador se despidió de Brittany. La joven rubia regresó a su lugar, y justo cuando pasó por delante de Santana, rozó la pierna de la chica, con su pierna. La morena tragó fuertemente y Brittany sólo pudo sonreír coquetamente.

-_Qué rayos está planeando esta chica.-_ pensó Santana. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el puntaje de Sebastian.

-_Un Diez.-_ dijo Caesar, y Santana no pudo evitar liberar una pequeña risita, el chico se volteó de inmediato y la miró con odio. Las entrevistas siguieron lentamente, los chicos de los otros distritos parecían demasiado sosos para el gusto de Santana, y las puntuaciones sólo reafirmaban ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, la mirada incesante de Brittany sobre ella, la mantenía entretenida, la morena lo había dicho una vez y lo diría de nuevo: Dos pueden jugar este juego.

-_Qué estás haciendo?-_ susurró Kurt.

-_Ella cree que me ganará Kurt.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana.

_-De qué hablas?_

_-Qué no ves como me mira, de seguro todo es un plan, Kurt._

_-Y qué planeas? Mirarla así toda la noche…_

_-Si es necesario.-_ dijo Santana mirando de pronto a la rubia, Brittany sólo pudo sonreír una vez más.-_Ves, está cayendo._

_-No entiendo nada, le coquetearás toda la noche y luego qué?_

_-Quién dijo algo de coquetear?-_ dijo Santana sorprendida.

-_Es una broma? Si no pueden sacarse los ojos de encima, que clase de plan es ese, enamorarla y luego asesinarla?-_ dijo Kurt. Santana se impresionó con los que su compañero le había dicho, claro, eso era lo que Brittany estaba planeando, de seguro estaba haciendo lo mismo con varios de los tributos, por eso le sonreía tanto, por eso la miraba con deseo, sólo quería engañarla. Santana recordó su talento, aprender, aprendería a usar su carisma igual como lo hacía Brittany, y no lo usaría sólo contra esa chica, si no que con cuanto chico o chica se le cruzara. Quién es más vulnerable que una persona que ama?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio que me alegra saber que les gusta! Espero que les guste este capítulo c: Muchos Saludos, Nati.**

**Capítulo IV**

El día había terminado, y mañana era el gran espectáculo, mañana comenzaba el juego. Santana se sentía ansiosa, sonaría espeluznante si lo dijera en voz alta frente a Kurt, pero quería matar a unos cuantos, y Sebastian era el primero en su lista.

Sabía que no podría matar a Kurt, era la única persona en su cabeza, que sabía que no sería capaz de herir, profundamente deseaba nunca encontrarse con el chico en la arena, pero tampoco deseaba ver el rostro de Kurt en el cielo.

-_Cómo quisiera que ambos regresáramos a casa.-_ dijo Santana mirando como siempre por su ventana. Durante los pocos días que la morena había pasado en el Capitolio, su mentalidad había cambiado completamente, el temor que había sentido en un comienzo, era mitigado por la osadía y las ganas de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a lo adverso. Sus padres ya no ocupaban su mente por las noches, el deseo de volver a casa tampoco. Sólo quería correr y tomar un arma, correr y luchar por su vida. Era bastante raro, pero era esto lo único que no la dejaba dormir. Además de Brittany.-_Esa chica realmente es una genio…-_ rió Santana al recordar la forma en la que la miraba la chica del distrito 5.- _No la mataré si no hasta el final…-_ dijo la chica con frialdad.-_ De seguro ella hará lo mismo… Además, quién querrá seguir viendo los juegos si no está ella…-_ Santana sabía que Brittany también era una favorita, no había duda alguna.- _La belleza de esta chica no puede ser despreciada.-_ pensó Santana. Pero luego de unos minutos se cansó de conversar con ella misma y decidió dormir.

Al día siguiente, Santana se levantó velozmente, se duchó con tranquilidad, como si sólo se tratara de un día más de entrenamiento, y esperó pacientemente a que Ian tocara su puerta. Pasaron varios minutos y su estilista no aparecía, así que decidió ordenar un poco de comida a su habitación, cosa que no tardó en llegar, un chico avox le llevaba una gran cantidad de frutas, pasteles, jugos naturales y más. Santana comió con alegría, sabía que debía alimentarse bien, la comida solía escasear en la mayoría de los juegos, así que debía iniciar con su estómago lleno. Luego de una media hora, su puerta sonó, la chica morena corrió a abrirla, Ian esperaba con tranquilidad.

-_Buenos días Ian.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Tú si que eres rara…-_ rió el hombre, que besaba una vez más la frente de la chica y entraba a la habitación.

-_Ya quiero terminar con esto, toda esta angustia y nerviosismo, se acabarán en cuanto entre a esa arena…-_ dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

-_Y espero que todo salga extraordinariamente bien, querida. Porque quiero seguir haciendo vestidos para ti.-_ dijo Ian con ternura.

-_No te preocupes Ian, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Ya no tengo miedo…_

_-Pero no te confíes querida.-_ dijo velozmente el hombre, Santana sólo le ofreció una sonrisa.-_Mira lo que he traído.-_ dijo enseñándole un traje.-_ Esta chaqueta mantendrá tu calor corporal, mientras que con estos pantalones podrás correr libremente.-_ Santana observó la ropa con detención, y sólo pudo sonreír ante el trabajo de Ian.

-_Me salvas la vida, Ian.-_ dijo Santana.

_-Sólo hago mi trabajo… pero…-_ el hombre se acercó a Santana y susurró junto a su oído.-_ por ti haría lo mejor del mundo._

_-Sé que lo haces.-_ dijo Santana abrazando al hombre. Ian sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos de conversación, la morena se vistió, y recibió unos cuantos consejos de su estilista.-_Haz resultado ser más útil que Jason, ese idiota sólo me dijo que me camuflara._

_-Y eso es importante, pero lo que debes recordar es el agua, es lo más vital Santana, si no la obtienes, no durarás nada en esto._

_-Gracias, lo tendré en mente._

_-Y no te desgastes en conseguir cosas de la __Curnocopia… todo el mundo muere allí.-_ dijo Ian seriamente.

-_Anotado.-_ dijo Santana, que luego de unos minutos estuvo lista para dirigirse a la plataforma, en donde todos los tributos esperaban entrar a un círculo que los llevaría a la arena de combate. Ian le ofreció compañía a Santana por unos minutos, y de pronto apareció una mujer con una jeringa, y el hombre supo que debía retirarse, pero segundos antes de que Ian saliera del lugar, Santana gritó.-_Dile que no le haré daño.-_ Ian asintió y salió de la habitación.

-_Santana, inyectaré esto en tu antebrazo.-_ dijo la mujer con rapidez. La morena asintió y estiró su brazo velozmente.- _Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento.-_ Un pequeño metal se incrustó bajo su piel y la jeringa fue retirada de inmediato.-_Buena Suerte.-_ dijo la mujer y Santana supo que debía ingresar al círculo de metal que se encontraba en el suelo. Sin temor, sin nerviosismo subió y espero que un cristal la rodeara. Sintió como el círculo de metal subía, la luz desaparecía y la morena cerró sus ojos, pensando a lo que tendría que enfrentarse, notó como la luz en sus párpados se hacía más clara y supo que ya se encontraba en la arena de combate. Abrió los ojos y vio a las 24 tributos distribuidos en círculo, todos a la misma distancia de la Curnocopia, que era un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas como: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Curnocopia habían otros suministros, aunque su valor decrecía cuanto más lejos estaban del cuerno. Y luego pudo notar el gran bosque que se encontraba a unos 100 metros más allá de la Curnocopia.

Santana miró velozmente a su alrededor y vio a Kurt, siete espacios más a su derecha, luego vio a Brittany, sólo a tres espacios a su izquierda y por último Sebastian, ubicado a 11 espacios a su izquierda también. Su respiración parecía aumentar, pero no era por temor, si no por que deseaba que los sesenta segundos terminaran, miró lo que contenía la Cornucopia, un arco, dos lanzas y muchas espadas, tenía que obtener alguna de esas armas, era lo suficientemente rápida para lograrlo, miró a su lado, una niña morena de no más de un metro cincuenta de estatura, Rachel recordó Santana. A su izquierda el chico de las cejas raras, Blaine.

No quiso mirar a su compañero Kurt, no quiso ver el miedo en sus ojos ni menos el agradecimiento que tenía para ella, después de lo que había dicho a Ian…

-_Ian… maldición, me dijo que no fuera a la Curnocopia… pero puedo hacerlo.-_ pensó Santana pero el fuerte sonido de un bong, hizo que los pies de la chica volaran en dirección al cuerno. Sentía los pasos tras ella, sentía los gritos de cada chico que corría en busca de suministros además de los cañonazos que indicaban la muerte de cada tributo, pero no se detendría, en cosa de segundos llegó a la Curnocopia y tomó una mochila de color verde, bastante grande, con rapidez se la colgó en la espalda, pero un fuerte tirón la dejó en el suelo, una chica del distrito 9, Mercedes, la había lanzado contra el pasto, con desesperación, Santana busco algo con que defenderse, ya que la chica corría a tomar una espada, la morena se volteó y gateo velozmente hasta un pequeño cuchillo que se encontraba cerca de ella. Se levantó rápidamente, y con furia lanzó el cuchillo contra la chica. La espada de Mercedes cayó de inmediato al suelo, el arma que Santana le había lanzado, le había atravesado la garganta y la chica había caído sobre la morena, la joven del distrito 1 intentó quitarse el cadáver de Mercedes de encima, pero sentía pasos alrededor suyo, así que ocupó el cuerpo de la chica del distrito 9 para ocultarse, por unos minutos. Santana miró hacia los lados luego de que el ruido terminara, cadáveres y más cadáveres, de seguro ya todos se habían marchado, se quitó a la chica de encima y recogió la espada del suelo. Obviamente había perdido el arco y las flechas, al igual que las lanzas, pero al menos tenía alimento o algo con que combatir el primer día, no se apresuró en salir de la Curnocopia, revisó unos cuantos cuerpos, en busca de algo que le sirviera, hasta que escuchó un quejido. Un chico estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, apoyado boca abajo. La morena lo pateo, lo que hizo que el chico rodara sobre su cuerpo, tenía el rostro ensangrentado y una espada le atravesaba el brazo derecho.

-_No por favor!-_ gritó el chico mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Santana no recordaba su nombre, pero no le importó, con fuerza le quitó la espada del brazo y notó como la sangre brotaba velozmente de la herida.-_ Gracias…-_ dijo débilmente.

-_Aún no me lo agradezcas.-_ dijo Santana mientras cortaba velozmente el cuello del chico. Los ojos del tributo se abrieron con sorpresa, pero en cosa de segundos se desangró hasta morir.-_ Dos…-_ dijo Santana con frialdad y el sonido de un cañón indicó la muerte del chico. Miró una vez más los cuerpos, y esperó no encontrar ni el rostro de Kurt ni el de Brittany en el suelo, y así fue.

-_Muy bien… ahora debo encontrar donde dormir.-_ se dijo a si misma. Con cuidado revisó la mochila, tenía un saco de dormir, comida y dos botellas de agua.-_Luego buscaré más agua.-_ dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. Miraba con precaución de un lado a otro, intentaba agudizar el oído en busca de más tributos. La verdad es que Santana no creía que fueran tras ella, si no más bien, que se escondían de ella. De pronto, la voz de una chica la desconcentró.

-_Puck, despierta…-_ decía la chica con desesperación.-_ Es el primer día, no me puedes dejar.-_ Santana agudizó la vista y entre los árboles vio a la tributo del distrito 2, Sugar, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a su compañero. Santana tomó firmemente su espada y caminó con cuidado, evitando pisar hojas para no producir ningún sonido. La chica se oía asustada, mientras que el chico le respondía levemente.

-_Estoy bien…-_ dijo el chico, mientras se enderezaba.-_ Eres tan melodramática.-_ dijo Puck, tocando su cabeza.

-_Me asusté.-_ dijo Sugar con temor.-_ Estoy asustada._

_-Lo sé, pero debes calmarte… _

_-Cómo podría hacer eso, si no me respondiste por más de 1 hora!-_ gritó la chica. Puck tapó velozmente la boca de Sugar y la miró con molestia.

-_Podrías bajar la voz!-_ susurró molesto.-_ O quieres que nos maten…-_ Sugar negó con la cabeza.-_ Bien… obviamente no iba a responder, estaba inconsciente… Ese idiota del 5, casi me mata.-_ dijo Puck molesto.

-_Qué haremos ahora, Noah.-_ preguntó la chica.

-_Necesitamos encontrar agua, luego de eso, buscaremos donde dormir.-_ dijo Puck poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente el chico cojeó. Sugar se acercó con tranquilidad y Puck se afirmó de la chica.

-_Qué hay de tu pierna?-_ preguntó asustada.

-_Luego veremos eso…-_ dijo Puck, mientras ambos chicos comenzaban a caminar. La luz del sol ya se estaba extinguiendo, y claramente ninguno de los dos jóvenes había notado la presencia de Santana. La morena al notar que necesitaban lo mismo, decidió no acabar con ellos, pero los siguió de cerca. Luego de unos minutos, la lentitud del paso era demasiado peligroso para el gusto de Santana, y tenía el presentimiento de que podría aparecer alguien muy pronto, así que se alejó unos cuantos metros, pero sin perderlos de vista. Los chicos del distrito 2, no conversaban demasiado, él aún cojeaba y ella miraba paranoicamente hacia todos lados. Santana por otro lado, llevaba su espada empuñada en la mano, revisaba el suelo en busca de pisadas, pero no había nada.

-_Detente.-_ escuchó que Puck le decía a Sugar. La chica se detuvo de inmediato, y esperó las indicaciones del chico.-_Alguien nos sigue…-_ susurró Puck y Santana sintió como su respiración se hacía más rápida.-_Sugar dime que conseguiste un arma._

_-Sólo conseguí esto…-_ dijo la chica mostrando un arco y algunas flechas. La cara de Santana se iluminó, ese era su arco, y dudaba de que hubiera alguien que supiera utilizarlo mejor que ella.

-_Maldición…-_ dijo Puck tomando el arma. La morena supo de inmediato que el chico no sabía utilizarlo.-_Sugar, tú continúa… yo me encargaré de quien sea que anda ahí…-_ dijo apuntando hacia donde Santana se encontraba. La morena sonrió con malicia, no le costaría deshacerse de ese chico, estaba herido y ni siquiera sabía utilizar el arco.

-_Nos descubrió…-_ dijo una voz de pronto y Santana asustada se volteó. Levantó su arma pero al descubrir quien era, sonrió. Brittany estaba parada sobre una rama, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-_Desde cuando me estás siguiendo…-_ dijo Santana bajando su arma.

-_Hace unos cuantos minutos, pero en realidad los estaba siguiendo a ellos, tú apareciste de sorpresa.-_ dijo Brittany descendiendo del árbol y cayendo cerca de la morena.-_Tiene tu arco…-_ dijo señalando con la cabeza al chico que aún no se movía.

-_Pronto lo recuperaré…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Por qué no ahora?-_ dijo Brittany acercándose más a la joven morena. Santana evitó la mirada de la chica.-_ Te da lástima la chica…_

_-Claro que no.-_ dijo de inmediato Santana.-_Los mataría luego de que encontraran el agua._

_-Lo dices como si no tuvieras agua en esa mochila._

_-Qué hay de ti, por qué no acabaste conmigo o con ellos?-_ preguntó Santana. Brittany sonrió una vez más y la morena sintió que su pregunta había sido completamente idiota.

_-Quién me ayudará a matar a Sebastian, si no eres tú?-_ preguntó Brittany esta vez.

-_Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? Por qué no lo haces tú, sacaste 11._

_-Perdería toda la diversión si no lo hacemos juntas…-_ dijo con sensualidad.-_Al igual que ahora.-_ Santana sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, pero lo ignoró.

-_A qué te refieres?_

_-Yo podría traer tu arco, sabes._

_-Y cómo?-_ preguntó Santana intrigada.

-_Primero debo saber si aceptas ser mi compañera…-_ dijo Brittany acercándose más a la morena, Santana retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

-_Quién anda ahí!-_ gritó Puck.

-_El tiempo se acaba, que decides?-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-_Qué pasará cuando quedemos sólo tu y yo?_

_-Tan segura estás de que llegarás hasta el final conmigo?-_ preguntó la joven rubia. Santana sabía que Brittany era fuerte, pero no tenía idea del talento de la chica, tal vez podría matarla mientras dormía, pero si planeaba acabar con ella, por que no lo hizo mientras la seguía? Santana no había notado su presencia, hasta que habló, podría haberla matado hace mucho tiempo.-_No importa, serás mi compañera?_

_-Qué tengo que hacer?-_ preguntó Santana empuñando la espada una vez más.

-_Si gustas, puedes ir a recuperar tu arco, yo me encargaré de la chica.-_ dijo Brittany con frialdad.

-_Está bien… cuando suene el cañón, estaré aquí.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo mismo digo.-_ dijo Brittany alejándose de Santana.-_ Recuerda usar tu carisma.-_ rió Brittany, mientras salía corriendo en busca de Sugar. Santana pensó las palabras de la chica, carisma…

-_Dije: "Quién está ahí?"-_ volvió a gritar Puck. Santana escondió su mochila tras unos árboles, y su espada la colocó dentro de su pantalón.-_ Sal, si no quieres que acabe contigo!-_ gritó una vez más el chico.

-_Ya salgo…-_ dijo con voz lastimera Santana. El chico cambió su postura de inmediato, en lugar de estar preparado para disparar, parecía haberse preocupado por Santana. La joven morena salió de entre los árboles, mirando hacia el suelo y con las manos en el aire.-_Lamento haberte asustado… sólo necesito agua.-_ dijo con su voz más bajo de lo normal.

-_No me asustaste.-_ dijo el chico de inmediato, pero con una sonrisa. Santana levantó la vista y lo miró con sensualidad.-_Lamentablemente no tengo agua, querida.-_ dijo Puck bajando el arco.

-_Entonces, creo que no te molestaré más.-_ dijo Santana volteándose de inmediato, en dirección al bosque.

-_Aguarda!-_ dijo Puck.-_ Estás segura que no necesitas algo más?_

_-No, no necesito nada más. Gracias._

_-Espera!-_ gritó el chico. Santana se volteó y sonrió.-_Te molestaría hacerme compañía hasta que mi compañera llegara?_

_-Cómo se que no es una trampa…-_ dijo Santana de inmediato con una sonrisa. Puck sólo movió la cabeza en negación.

-_Eres demasiado bella, como para hacerte daño.-_ dijo el chico con personalidad.

-_Tú crees?-_ preguntó Santana acercándose al chico. Puck asintió rápidamente, Santana volvió a sonreír y se acercó coquetamente hasta donde se encontraba el chico. El joven del distrito 2, se alejó un poco, pero debido a su pierna herida, cayó al suelo, la morena se acercó velozmente y se arrodilló junto a él.-_ Te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, sólo es un corte…-_ dijo Puck arremangando su pantalón y mostrándole la herida.

-_Es una lástima…-_ dijo Santana tocando lentamente la pierna del chico. Un quejido salió la boca del chico y al mismo tiempo se escuchó un fuerte cañonazo.

-_Oh no!-_ gritó Puck enderezándose.-_ Tal vez le pasó algo a Sugar.-_ dijo preocupado.

-_Son cosas que pasan…-_dijo Santana levantando los hombros. La mirada del chico cambió rápidamente, el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el arco para defenderse, Santana enterró fuertemente su espada en la pierna del chico. Un gran grito de dolor salió de la boca de Puck, la morena se puso de pie y tomó el arco.

-_Eres una maldita perra!-_ gritó Puck.

-_Y qué esperabas, que te cuidara y que te ayudara a encontrar a tu amiga?-_ dijo Santana con malicia, mientras sacaba la espada de la pierna del chico. La sangre brotó de la herida con velocidad y la morena sonrió al ver como el chico se debilitaba poco a poco.-_Espero que tu amiga haya encontrado el agua a tiempo… muero de sed.-_ dijo Santana antes de marcharse una vez más hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Un cañonazo estremeció la tranquilidad de la arena una vez más y Santana supo que el chico ya había muerto.

Con rapidez volvió al lugar en donde ella y Brittany habían acordado encontrarse, pero antes de llegar, buscó su mochila y volvió a colgársela en los hombros. Cuando llegó, vio a Brittany sentada sobre una rama, moviendo los pies para delante y atrás como si estuviera aburrida.

-_Veo que recuperaste tu arco…-_ dijo Brittany con tranquilidad, cómo si Santana no hubiera tenido que matar a nadie para conseguirlo.-_Me alegro._

_-Qué hay de la chica?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_No fue difícil encontrarla.-_ dijo la joven rubia. Y Santana sintió un poco de lástima por la chica del distrito 2.-_ Ya está demasiado oscuro, deberíamos buscar un lugar donde dormir._

_-Muy bien, pero que hay del agua?-_ preguntó Santana. Brittany se paró sobre la rama y volvió a sonreír.

-_Te alcanzará hasta mañana con la que tienes ahí.-_ dijo apuntando la mochila de la morena con la cabeza. Santana no supo por qué, pero sonrió una vez más. De pronto un símbolo en el cielo, hizo que todo se iluminara, luego lo siguió el himno de Panem.-_Utilicemos esta luz, para buscar un lugar seguro.-_ sonaba bastante irónico pensó Santana, para la morena ya no existía lugar seguro con Brittany a su lado, pero asintió. Ambas chicas comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, pero la morena notó que Brittany sólo corría por sobre los árboles, mientras que ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no hacer ruido con las hojas del suelo. Brittany se detuvo de pronto y Santana la imitó, ambas chicas miraron al cielo, era momento de ver los rostros de los tributos muertos.-_Santana, sube aquí.-_ dijo Brittany estirando su mano para que la morena pudiera escalar el árbol. Santana tomó la mano de la chica y subió velozmente, ambas se sentaron en una rama bastante firme y observaron el cielo. Santana miró con temor, lo único que le importaba era no ver a Kurt en el cielo, sólo eso. El primer rostro que apareció en el cielo fue Sugar, Santana sintió un remordimiento bastante fuerte, no sabía por qué pero sentía lástima por la chica; luego de eso le siguió la imagen de Puck.

-_Kurt sigue vivo…-_ pensó de inmediato Santana, y sonrió.-_Nadie del 3._

_-1, 3, 4, 5, 6…-_ dijo Brittany. Luego, en el cielo apareció el rostro del chico que Santana había asesinado en la curnocopia. Los rostros seguían apareciendo, el rostro de Mercedes también le hizo sentir escalofríos a Santana.

-_Esos fueron 11 tributos…-_ dijo Santana aún mirando el cielo, a pesar de que todo hubiera vuelto a estar oscuro. Al no escuchar respuesta, miró a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, Brittany la estaba observando, pero al sentir como la morena se volteaba para verla, desvió la mirada velozmente. Santana sintió como su corazón volvía a dar un brinco, y sólo pudo volver a repetir la frase que antes había dicho.-_ Esos fueron 11 tributos…_

_-Lo sé… mañana podremos pensar en que haremos, además de encontrar agua.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Suena bien.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa, de pronto su estómago sonó en reclamo por comida y una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Brittany. La morena miró sorprendida a la chica pero también rió.-_Tienes hambre?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_No te preocupes, no malgastes tu comida…-_ dijo velozmente Brittany.

-_No la malgasto, somos compañeras…-_ dijo Santana sacando cuatro galletas, y le entregó dos a Brittany.

-_Muchas gracias…-_ susurró la joven rubia. Santana asintió con una sonrisa, por que estaba comiendo la galleta. Brittany volvió a reír.-_Creo que iré a hacer guardia… no te molesta que durmamos en este árbol?-_ preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Claro que no…-_ dijo Santana al ver lo gruesas que eran las ramas, sin duda podría descansar un poco.-_Si quieres yo puedo comenzar la guardia._

_-No te preocupes, te despertaré en 3 horas, luego podremos hacer cambio.-_ dijo Brittany mientras tocaba la pierna de Santana, la morena se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco.-_Necesito la espada…-_ dijo tiernamente la rubia.

-_Deberías decirlo, en lugar de tocarme así.-_ dijo falsamente molesta. Brittany sólo elevó los hombros, y sonrió.-_Ahí tienes…-_ dijo entregándole la espada.

-_Muchas gracias…-_ dijo Brittany mientras volvía a acariciar la pierna de la morena, y saltaba del árbol.

Santana no supo que hacer esta vez, no es que le desagradaba el toque de Brittany, es más agradeció secretamente que la chica la hubiera tocado una vez más, pero recordó las palabras de Kurt, tal vez Brittany sólo la estaba enamorando, para después acabar con ella. Claro eso sonaba mucho más lógico, en lugar de que la rubia sintiera cosas por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Muchísimas gracias por comentar C: Me alegro que les haya gustado! La verdad de mi actualización tan veloz es que el 5 entro a la U de nuevo y no creo que podré actualizar en la misma frecuencia. Además de que me gusta escribir esta historia. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias y saludos. Nati.**

**A/N2: Lo olvidaba, sí, si va a haber un Pov de Brittany, pero no pronto. **

**Capítulo V**

El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir, el cielo se encontraba de un color tenue, y el aroma del bosque por primera vez la sorprendió. Santana miró a su alrededor, sólo silencio por todas partes, además de la respiración de la chica que dormía sobre la rama del árbol. La morena le había prestado su saco de dormir, a pesar de que la rubia se negaba a recibirlo. Ambas chicas habían dormido aproximadamente 6 horas, al menos Santana, ella aún no quería despertar a la chica del distrito 5, no quería admitirlo pero la había observado un par de veces, mientras dormía. Y se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa, que sentía una lástima tremenda al tener que despertarla, pero ya se hacía de día y necesitaban encontrar el agua. Con destreza, la morena subió a la rama del árbol y sutilmente le habló a Brittany.

-_Brittany, es hora de despertar…-_ susurró con temor, pero la rubia no despertaba. Santana se acercó un poco más al oído de la joven y repitió la misma frase. Un suspiro indicó que Brittany estaba despertando y Santana sonrió al ver los brillantes ojos azules de la chica. -_Buenos días…-_ dijo bobamente con una tímida sonrisa.

-_Buenos días, cómo estás?-_ preguntó Brittany enderezándose y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, aún sentada en la rama y encogiendo sus pies dentro del saco para que Santana se sentara cerca de ella.-_Haz sentido mucho frío?-_ preguntó rápidamente antes de que Santana le respondiera su anterior pregunta.

-_No, no mucho…-_ mintió la morena, Brittany sonrió, era obvio que la chica del distrito 1 no sabía mentir, así que velozmente tomó la mano de Santana.-_ Qué… qué haces?_

_-Compruebo que mientes.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, además de colocar la mano de Santana entre las suyas, para que entrara en calor. La morena sentía la suavidad de las manos de la chica, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Brittany era simplemente perfecto, sus manos ya se encontraban completamente tibias, quería creer que era por que Brittany las frotó por unos momentos, pero la idea de que Brittany la estuviera tocando también podía influir. No sólo sus manos se encontraban tibias ahora, sus mejillas seguramente habían adquirido un color más rosáceo.

-_Gracias…-_dijo Santana retirando sus manos de entre las de Brittany. La joven rubia asintió y sonrió.-_ Creo que debemos empezar a movernos…_

_-Yo también lo creo…-_ dijo Brittany mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba el saco en la mochila de Santana. La morena pudo admirar mejor a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella, ayer debido a la oscuridad se le había hecho difícil, pero ahora podía notar las hermosas facciones de la chica, sus ojos azules, sus labios que parecían tan suaves, y Santana se los imaginaba mucho más que sus manos, su cabello rubio aún peinado en una cola.-_ Hacia dónde vamos?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Por qué no subes hasta la punta del árbol y tratas de visualizar algo?-_ preguntó nerviosa Santana.

-_Estupenda idea.-_ dijo Brittany y con velocidad comenzó a escalar. La morena la miraba con nerviosismo, tenía miedo que le pasara algo, pero luego de unos segundos notó la agilidad de la chica y dejó de observarla. En lugar de eso, sacó un par de frutas y nueces, las repartió equitativamente, y se sentó en la rama, para esperar que la chica regresara. De pronto la chica rubia cayó sobre la rama y Santana se sobresaltó.

-_Estás bien?-_ preguntó de inmediato la morena.

-_Claro que estoy bien, no quería descender rama por rama.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Bueno, lo único que pude notar, fue un valle… a unos 27 kilómetros, de seguro ahí hay agua.-_ dijo apuntando hacia donde el valle se encontraba. Santana asintió y con cuidado tomó la mano de Brittany, la rubia rápidamente trató de escapar del amarré, pero al notar que Santana era la culpable y la observaba tímidamente, se sentó.-_Lo lamento…_

_-No te preocupes, supongo que es la reacción más común de acá.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa, mientras le acercaba un trozo de fruta. Brittany volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, no quería aceptar más la comida de Santana, pero al ver la mirada que le daba la chica morena, aceptó.

-_Muchas gracias… de verdad… lo agradezco…-_ dijo tímidamente.

-_No hay de qué…_

_-Si hay de qué, estás gastando tu comida en mí, además de tu saco y yo…_

_-No te preocupes, luego podrás devolvérmelo, además me ayudarás a encontrar agua.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.-_ Y por supuesto, eres mi compañera.-_ dijo la morena golpeando suavemente la espalda de la chica. Luego de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse como una idiota, que clase de cariño es ese, está bien no querer involucrarse, dejar los sentimientos de lado, pero eso espantaría a cualquiera. Una pequeña risa, la sacó de sus pensamientos y luego de eso sintió como Brittany besaba su mejilla.

-_Gracias, compañera.-_ susurró tiernamente junto al oído de la chica. Santana quedó perpleja, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, su hambre había desaparecido al igual que el cansancio, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, todas las funciones de su cuerpo ahora sólo se centraban en recordarle la suavidad de los labios de Brittany sobre su piel.

-_Creo que debemos irnos.-_ dijo velozmente. Brittany asintió y volvió a ponerse de pie sobre la rama, estiró su mano para que Santana pudiera levantarse. La morena colgó su mochila en su espalda, además del arco y las flechas, sus dos espadas iban a cada lado de la mochila. Brittany rió una vez más.-_ Qué?-_ rió también Santana.

-_Eres muy bella para ser una mula de carga.-_ rió tiernamente la rubia, mientras le sacaba la mochila y se la colgaba en su espalda.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo con nerviosismo Santana y Brittany sólo pudo sonreír una vez más. Ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha, al igual que siempre, la joven rubia avanzaba por sobre los árboles, y la morena lo hacía a nivel del suelo. Un cañonazo se escuchó fuertemente, el corazón de Santana se encogió, Kurt fue la única persona que pasó por su cabeza.-_Por favor que no sea Kurt…-_ pensó. Brittany la observaba atentamente, la rubia sabía que la única persona a quien Santana le preocupaba además de ella misma, era Kurt, así que en silencio también espero que Kurt siguiera con vida.

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando y nada parecía salir mal, sus piernas seguían obedeciendo y caminaban con rapidez, pero la sed había aumentado. Santana sentía que su garganta no podría más, la resequedad de su boca era desagradable y se preguntó si es que Brittany sentía lo mismo, la miró por unos segundos. La rubia también parecía sedienta, lamía sus labios varias veces por minuto, además de tragar pesadamente. Santana pensó en la cantidad de agua que le quedaba, sólo una botella, no más de medio litro, si no encontraba el agua hoy, el día de mañana sería nefasto.

-_Brittany, espera…-_ susurró la morena. La chica del distrito 5 obedeció de inmediato.-_ Quiero descansar.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada. Brittany asintió y le volvió a acercar su mano a Santana, para que escalara por el tronco del árbol. Las dos chicas volvieron a sentarse en la rama del árbol en silencio.-_Tienes sed?-_ preguntó Santana con una voz más ronca de lo normal debido a la resequedad de su garganta. Brittany negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar, por que si lo hacia su voz la delataría.-_Muy bien… Te molestaría darme la botella de agua.-_ susurró Santana. Brittany obedeció de inmediato y le entregó la botella con una sonrisa.-_ Gracias.-_dijo Santana y rápidamente bebió un sorbo, el agua parecía aliviar su garganta y sin decir nada, le entregó la botella a su compañera.-_Bebe…_

_-Santana, no tengo sed…-_ dijo Brittany con su voz ronca. Santana sólo levantó su ceja.-_No debemos estar lejos del agua…_

_-Con mayor razón, bebe… sabes que tu voz te delata. Además de todas la veces que lames tus labios.-_ rió Santana. Brittany también rió y obedeció a la chica, sólo un sorbo hizo que el cansancio desapareciera, una gran sensación de alivio se apoderó de su cuerpo y de inmediato tapó la botella y la guardó en la mochila.-_ De verdad crees que nos falta poco?_

_-No más de 3 kilómetros…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Deben ser como las 4 de la tarde, el calor es insoportable…-_ dijo Santana mirando el cielo.

-_Podríamos descansar un momento, en cualquier caso, si llegamos a encontrar el agua hoy, habrá más gente esperando… _

_-Entonces, esperemos que atardezca pronto.-_ dijo Santana apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol, sin antes colocar su arco sobre una rama cercana.

-_Si quieres puedo ir a hacer guardia y tú duermes un poco.-_ ofreció Brittany.

-_Con este calor me será imposible dormir, mejor cuéntame lo que sabes acerca de Sebastian…_

_-Ni siquiera sé si vale la pena hablar de él.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_De qué quieres hablar entonces…-_ preguntó Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Cuéntame de ti, en tu entrevista no pude conocerte…_

_-Claro, claro…-_ rió Santana.-_ realmente recuerdas algo de lo que dije en la entrevista?-_ dijo alegre, y por un momento sintió como si la persona con quien hablaba no era más que su amigo Kurt.

-_Tú no dijiste mucho, hablaron de tu 11 y de lo hermosa que te veías.-_ dijo inmediatamente Brittany.-_ Algo que encontraba completamente correcto._

_-Lo admito, mi entrevista fue bastante estúpida.-_ rió Santana. Brittany sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-_Claro que lo fue, al menos yo supe cosas sobre ti, en tu entrevista._

_-Es mejor así, ahora puedo conocerte personalmente.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué quieres saber de mi, entonces?-_ preguntó con alegría Santana. De pronto todo acerca del juego se le había olvidado, su hipótesis de que la chica de verdad quisiera acabar con ella se desvanecía poco a poco y realmente quería conocer a la joven que se encontraba junto a ella y también quería que la conocieran.-_Soy bastante aburrida…_

_-Eso lo decidiré yo.-_ rió Brittany.-_ Tenías novio antes de entrar aquí?_

_-Qué clase de pregunta es esa!-_ rió Santana.-_Creí que me preguntarías de mi familia o de lo que me gusta hacer…_

_-Sólo limítate a responder la pregunta.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No, no tenía.-_ dijo incómoda.-_ Qué hay de ti?_

_-Tampoco, no llamo la atención de mucha gente._

_-En tu distrito son todos ciegos?-_ preguntó Santana y Brittany rió alegremente. La morena volvió a sentir esa felicidad que ocurría cada vez que estaba con Kurt o con su familia, y claramente se sorprendió al ver que también ocurría con Brittany. La rubia negó con la cabeza, y miró con tranquilidad hacia el cielo.-_ Extrañas tu casa, no?_

_-No realmente, no hay nada allá para mí… _

_-Qué hay de tu amiga?-_ La cara de Brittany se iluminó.-_ Volverías por ella?_

-_Claro que volvería por ella, pero por qué habría de ocupar el lugar de alguien que realmente extraña a su familia._

_-Por qué desechas tu derecho de volver a casa? Puedes tener una gran vida, si logras volver._

_-De qué sirve tener una gran vida, si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirla?-_ preguntó Brittany y con ternura miró a la joven morena.

-_Tal vez aparezca la persona indicada cuando vuelvas a casa…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Puede ser…-_ dijo pensativa.-_ Bueno siguiente pregunta, tienes hermanos?_

_-No, soy hija única.-_ dijo Santana elevando los hombros.-_ y tú?_

_-También, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años._

_-Lo lamento.-_ dijo Santana de inmediato, Brittany sonrió.-_ Ehm, qué te gustaba hacer antes de todo esto?_

_-Solía bailar, eso era algo que me encantaba.-_ dijo la joven rubia.

-_Así que por eso eres tan ágil.-_ rió Santana.

-_Claro, todo se debe al ballet…-_ ambas rieron.

Las dos chicas pasaron una gran cantidad de tiempo conociéndose, Santana reía y hablaba felizmente de su vida antes de estar en el juego, al igual que Brittany, ambas chicas parecían estar felices, sin preocupaciones y en compañía de la otra, pero notaron que el sol comenzaba a esconderse y aún les faltaban unos kilómetros por recorrer.

-_Vamos?-_ preguntó Santana mientras se ponía de pie y colgaba el arco tras su espalda.

-_Por supuesto.-_ dijo Brittany levantándose velozmente y tomando la mochila de Santana.-_ Ya estamos cerca._

_-Qué alivio.-_ dijo Santana, luego de eso descendió del árbol y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el valle que Brittany le había dicho, pero a medida que se acercaban, y el sol se ocultaba, escuchaban más y más ruido.

-_Santana, será mejor que nos detengamos.-_ dijo Brittany al escuchar algunas voces.

-_Pero si ya estamos muy cerca, Brittany. De seguro son sólo animales o algo así._

_-Son voces Santana, hay personas más allá.-_ dijo nerviosa la joven rubia.

-_Bueno, podremos con ellos. Igual como lo hicimos con los chicos del distrito 2.-_ dijo confiada la morena.

-_No Santana, por favor, sube.-_ dijo Brittany asustada.

-_Qué sucede contigo, acaso tienes miedo?-_ preguntó la morena un poco molesta.-_ Ya te lo dije, podremos con ellos._

_-Por favor, Santana hazme caso.-_ imploró la chica-_ Sube al árbol, yo veré si hay algún lago, no queremos problemas._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo Santana mientras escalaba una vez más. Se sentó y esperó que Brittany escalara hasta la punta del árbol.-_Y bien?-_ preguntó Santana al ver lo mucho que se demoraba Brittany en descender.

-_Hay más bosque, ese valle es solo un lugar de emboscada… de seguro nos esperan allí.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué haremos?-_ dijo ahora nerviosa la morena.

-_Hay un río, a unos 7 kilómetros.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Podremos llegar si apresuramos el paso…-_ la joven rubia cayó junto a Santana.-_ pero debemos hacerlo antes que nos enseñen los tributos que han muerto hoy. _

_-Y qué hay de las voces?-_ dijo la morena.

-_Por ahora preocupémonos del agua.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Muy bien, empecemos a caminar…-_ dijo Santana. Con rapidez se bajó del árbol y comenzó a correr en la dirección que Brittany le había dicho, estaba anocheciendo, y ambas chicas se movían velozmente en busca del agua, esa sensación de cansancio una vez más las molestaba, la resequedad en la boca volvía, pero luego de varias horas el dulce sonido del agua las alegró.-_Será mejor que vaya a ver… Espera aquí.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Mejor iré yo, tú puedes cuidar mi espalda con tu arco.-_ dijo la joven rubia, saltando del árbol y sujetando el brazo de la morena.

-_Por qué insistes en arriesgarte?-_ preguntó molesta Santana.

-_Ya te lo expliqué, no quiero quitarte la oportunidad de volver con tu familia._

_-Y crees que arriesgándote por mi, hará que gane este estúpido juego?-_ volvió a cuestionar molesta.

-_No lo sé… sólo… déjame intentarlo.-_ dijo suplicantemente.-_Después de la comida, el saco y todo…_

_-No necesito que me devuelvas esos favores, sé que si fuera al revés hubieras echo lo mismo.-_ dijo más calmada la morena.

-_Sólo quédate ahí.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana molesta, tensó su arco y esperó que su compañera se acercara al río.

La joven rubia sacó las botellas de la mochila y sigilosamente se acercó al río, Santana la observaba desde el interior del bosque, mirando cuidadosamente, buscando a quien se atreviera a dañar a Brittany. La rubia se arrodilló junto al caudal y llenó las botellas con agua, luego de eso enjuagó lentamente su rostro y bebió un poco de agua. Santana más confiada, comenzó a acercarse al río, pero de pronto escuchó como unas hojas eran pisadas, y desde otro lugar del bosque, apareció un chico. Brittany se levantó y enfrentó al chico que corría hacia ella, con un simple movimiento lanzó al chico al suelo, a pesar de ser más grande que ella, Santana corrió velozmente y en cuanto llegó reconoció al chico de inmediato, Finn, el compañero de Mercedes. La morena se acercó a Brittany y apuntó la flecha hacia el chico.

-_Qué pensabas, idiota? Qué ella estaba sola?-_ preguntó Santana molesta, sólo al pensar que el chico podría haber herido a Brittany. La joven rubia la miró sorprendida.

-_No, por favor.-_ gimió el chico en el suelo.

-_Eso no sirve de nada, enserio ese es tu mejor intento?-_ continuó la morena.

-_Ella te está engañando.-_ gritó el chico. Brittany miró con preocupación al chico.

-_Interesante, por qué no nos cuentas más?-_ dijo con sarcasmo, pero justo cuando el chico iba a abrir la boca, Santana lo interrumpió.-_ Sabes, no es entretenido así…-_ dijo la morena alejándose del chico.-_ Anda, vete._

_-Pero Santana…-_ reclamó Brittany, el chico se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió velozmente hacia el bosque, pero antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad de los árboles, Santana disparó la flecha y un fuerte cañonazo volvió a estremecer todo el silencio.

-_No creías que iba a dejar que se fuera o si?-_ dijo con una sonrisa la morena. Brittany la miró sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió, Santana se acercó al río, bebió toda el agua que pudo.-_ Esto de verdad es muy refrescante.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Claro que lo es…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa aún más grande al ver a la chica feliz. De pronto un gran logo apareció en el cielo.-_ Debemos volver al bosque…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana asintió y volvió a colgarse el arco, rápidamente escalaron un árbol y se sentaron a ver los tributos que habían muerto hoy.

-_Sólo espero que Kurt no esté ahí…-_ dijo entristecida Santana, al escuchar como empezaba a sonar el himno de Panem una vez más. Cuando la música terminó, Santana sintió como Brittany tomaba su mano con fuerza y todas las preocupaciones se olvidaron, sin embargo la sorpresa no podía olvidarse, Santana miró tiernamente a la chica que sujetaba su mano y sonrió. El primer rostro que apareció en el cielo fue una chica llamada Tina, la morena respiró pesadamente, cerró sus ojos y agradeció que Kurt aún estuviera con vida.

-_Al parecer, tu compañero es un guerrero…-_ bromeó Brittany. Santana rió, y apretó fuertemente la mano de la chica.

-_Lo es…-_ dijo Santana mientras observaba ahora el rostro de Finn.-_ Él sin duda alguna era un idiota…_

_-Acerca de lo que dijo…_

_-Puedes creerlo, supongo que era la desesperación.-_ interrumpió Santana.-_ Sólo un perdedor diría cosas así de baratas, no crees?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa para la rubia.

-_Claro… realmente un idiota.-_ repitió Brittany.

-_Britt, acerca de lo que dije antes…-_ dijo avergonzada la morena.-_ Discúlpame, pero es que siento que tomas tantos riesgos y no quiero que nada malo te pase.-_ dijo Santana débilmente. La joven rubia miró a Santana y apretó su mano, para que la morena la mirara, los ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos y con cuidado se acercó al rostro de la morena. Santana sentía como su respiración se apresuraba, como su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía como las manos de Brittany viajaban desde sus manos, recorriendo sus brazos y su cuello, hasta su rostro. La morena cerró sus ojos sin preocuparse de nada más a su alrededor, sin importarle que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol a la deriva de cualquier persona que quisiera asesinarla. Y cuando sintió la respiración de Brittany a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, toda su piel parecía erizarse, pero con la consciencia que le quedaba, separó sutilmente sus labios y sintió como la joven rubia unía sus labios al fin.

Sonrió en el beso, sonrió al igual que lo hacía cada vez que miraba, tocaba u oía a Brittany, y ha estas alturas, dio por cancelado el plan. Al fin y al cabo no tenía la menor intención de acabar con Brittany, por que o si no, quién la besaría así de dulce ahora mismo? Quién la haría sentir todas estas mariposas que sentía en ese mismo momento? Al parecer, nadie estaba más capacitado que esa chica.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lo sé, lo sé, siglos sin actualizar, pero espero que me perdonen y disfruten el capítulo. En serio que me ha costado mucho escribir, la Universidad, mi práctica el hospital, la falta de inspiración y todo. Bueno, sin más que decir, el capítulo. Saludos, Nati.**

Capítulo VI

Santana se separó del beso como si el aliento le faltara, no se sintió capaz de abrir sus ojos por que pensaba que todo podría haber sido un sueño, pero la dulce voz de la chica le recordó que no lo era.

-_Hey…-_dijo Brittany esperando que Santana abriera sus ojos. La morena lo hizo de inmediato y miró esos hermosos ojos azules y sonrió.-_Esto… esto no puede volver a pasar.-_dijo la joven rubia.

-_Claro, claro…-_ dijo nerviosa la joven morena, pero sentía que su corazón dolía.-_No se repetirá…_

_-E-estamos bien entonces?_

_-Sí, estamos bien.-_ mintió la morena, mientras trataba de ignorar el fuerte latido de su corazón, las mariposas en su estómago y hasta la sonrisa boba que se dibujaba en sus labios.-_Creo que iré a hacer la guardia… tú descansa.-_ dijo Santana saltando de la rama con su arco en la espalda, antes de que la joven del distrito 5 le pudiera decir algo. Escuchó un pequeño reclamo pero lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al río, necesitaba un momento para reordenar sus ideas, necesitaba deshacerse de este sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, y realmente debía dejar de pensar en Brittany. En cuanto llegó al río, notó como una chica mojaba un pequeño paño y lo llevaba unos cuántos metros más allá, Santana no pudo distinguir bien a la chica, así que sólo la observó desde una distancia segura. Un pequeño quejido se escuchó en la tranquilidad del bosque y Santana supo de inmediato que alguien estaba herido, al parecer era otra chica.

-_Shhh… sé que te duele pero por favor guarda silencio…-_dijo una chica suavemente.

-_No tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo hacerlo sola…-_gruñó la otra chica y ahora Santana creía imaginarse quienes eran, con cautela comenzó a acercarse por entre el bosque y de inmediato logró distinguir a ambas chicas.

-_Claro que no, por culpa mía te han herido...-_ dijo con tristeza la chica.-_Es lo menos que puedo hacer…_

_-Rachel, enserio déjame y márchate.-_volvió a gruñir la chica.

-_Quinn por favor!-_dijo molesta Rachel.

Santana se sorprendió un poco al saber que ambas chicas estaban juntas y decidió alejarse, no quería hacerles pensar que ella las atacaría, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. De pronto un cuchillo se clavó en el árbol que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, la morena se sobresaltó por un momento y no pudo evitar tensar su arco y apuntar directo hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

-_Crees que no te hemos visto?-_preguntó Quinn. Rachel se paró de inmediato y tomó un cuchillo en su mano otra vez.

-_No les haré daño… ya me iba.-_ dijo Santana sin una pizca de temor.

-_Vas a decirles que estoy herida?-_ continuó Quinn molesta.-_Todo es culpa de ese estúpido compañero tuyo._

_-Kurt?-_ preguntó sorprendida bajando un poco el arco.-_De seguro te lo merecías.-_ escupió con enojo la morena.

-_No, él se lo merecía… de seguro se está desangrando por el bosque ahora…-_dijo molesta Quinn.

-_Dónde está?-_ preguntó Santana de inmediato.

-_No lo sabemos…-_ respondió Rachel.

-_Eso saca por juntarse con las personas equivocadas.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Disculpa?-_ preguntó Santana.-_A qué te refieres con eso?_

_-Ya sabes, aquellos chicos del 3 y Sebastian.-_contestó Rachel tranquilamente. Santana sintió que la ira la consumía, cómo Kurt se había rendido tan fácilmente, cómo se había unido con el enemigo en lugar de buscarla y vencerlos juntos. Ese no era el Kurt que ella conocía, simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-_Mientes!-_dijo molesta Santana.-_Él jamás haría algo así!_

_-Claro que lo hizo, quiso atacarla por que esos idiotas se lo dijeron.-_ dijo señalando a Rachel.-_Es un traicionero, ya es tiempo que lo aceptes!-_ escupió con veneno en su voz. Santana lanzó una flecha llena de ira, al árbol que se encontraba junto a ellas, Quinn guardó silencio y Rachel tomó su arma, dispuesta a disparar.

-_No desperdiciaré más tiempo con ustedes, de seguro otro disparo de cañón se escuche pronto…-_dijo con malicia, al ver como la herida de Quinn no dejaba de sangrar. Sin más que decir volvió rápidamente al árbol donde estaba Brittany, sin embargo no había nada. Santana sólo pudo pensar que estaba equivocada, tal vez este no era el árbol correcto, pero su sentido de orientación jamás había sido erróneo, escaló con velocidad y notó que no había nada, ningún rastro de Brittany.

-_Britt!-_ llamó con un poco de desesperación en su voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-_Maldición!-_ dijo enfadada. Golpeó el tronco del árbol con furia, era obvio que la chica la había engañado, Santana había caído tan fácilmente en todo este juego de preocupación y amor por parte de la otra chica, que ahora se quedaba sin nada. Ya no podía hacer nada, más que pensar a donde huir, en encontrar a Kurt si es que aún se encontraba con vida y evitar que Rachel, Quinn, Sebastian o cualquiera de esos malditos la encontrara. Por primera vez el temor se apoderó de ella y corrió, corrió hacia el río una vez más y miró a su alrededor, aún con la idea de que Brittany tomó sus cosas y las cambió de árbol o algo así debido a una amenaza, pero no… Brittany ya no estaba y era obvio que no la encontraría.

-_Qué pasó 1? No estabas tan segura de que escucharías otro cañón?-_ escuchó una voz que se encontraba tras ella. Santana tensó su arco, sólo siete flechas le quedaban, sólo siete y seis tributos, mentira siete tributos que asesinar.

-_De seguro lo escuche ahora.-_ dijo con enojo, mientras se volteaba y apuntaba hacia donde provenía la voz.-_Sal! Sal para que pueda acabar contigo._

-_Dudo que una simple flecha te vaya a ayudar…-_ dijo de pronto otra voz.

-_Maldita sea…-_ susurró por la bajo Santana. Si era momento de morir, debería ser ahora. Preferiría morir ahora, con el corazón roto, sin tener idea donde estaban Kurt o Brittany, preferiría morir sola y sin tener que tratar de asesinar a sus amigos.

-_Asustada?-_ dijo una chica que salía desde el bosque. Harmony, recordó de inmediato Santana… de seguro la otra voz era Jesse, pero entonces Sebastian también debería estar con ellos y si estaba Sebastian…

-_Qué pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que lo está.-_ dijo Sebastian que salía desde la oscuridad también.-_ Hey y dónde está Brittany? Creí que acabaría con ella si te encontraba. _

_-Lo mismo pensé yo.-_ escupió con rabia Santana.

-_Ugh, siempre tan estúpida esa chica.-_ continuó Sebastian.-_ Cuando acabe con ella será más satisfactorio que cuando acabe contigo._

_-No creo que eso pase.-_dijo Santana con rabia.-_ De seguro tus amiguitos acabarán contigo antes de que eso ocurra.-_ dijo Santana mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de idear un plan para salir de esta situación.

-_Sebastian, puedes matarla de una vez… este teatro barato me está aburriendo.-_ dijo Harmony, sin preocupación. Sebastian miró a su compañera con molestia y de inmediato corrió hacia Santana, la morena le lanzó una flecha, pero el chico la esquivó con facilidad. Sebastian lanzó a Santana al suelo, el sonido de un cañón se escuchó fuertemente, mientras la morena luchaba por sacarse a Sebastian de encima, sentía como el chico cortaba su piel, pero a pesar de todo no podía acabar con ella, el caos a su alrededor seguía insistente, se escuchaban gritos, Santana luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que notó como alguien golpeaba a Sebastian. El chico se enderezaba y lograba enterrar su cuchillo en una sombra, el cañón volvió a sonar y Santana se enderezó de inmediato. Con dificultad tomó su arco, pero no podía ver, sólo sintió como el ambiente se calmaba. La morena cayó al suelo una vez más y sintió como alguien acariciaba su brazo, con dificultad limpió la sangre de su cara y miró a su alrededor.

-_Estás bien?-_ preguntó de pronto un chico. Santana aún no podía concentrarse, todo le daba vuelta, pero esa voz la podía reconocer. -_Santana…-_ continuó de pronto y Santana sintió como su corazón se alegraba.

-_Kurt?-_ dijo sin poder ver aún.

-_Sí, aquí estoy.-_ dijo el chico, mientras abrazaba a Santana. Sin embargo, la morena sólo podía escuchar un fuerte sollozo.

-_ Qué ocurrió?-_ preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor. De pronto vio a Quinn y se levantó de inmediato, la joven rubia lloraba junto a el cuerpo sin vida de Rachel y el corazón de Santana se destruyó.-_ Lo lamento tanto Quinn.-_ dijo Santana con tristeza.

-_Ella y su maldito corazón… le dije que teníamos que huir, dejar que acabaran contigo…-_ dijo Quinn con sinceridad.

-_Lo lamento tanto.-_ dijo Santana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.- _Prometo que no será en vano su muerte._

_-Al menos acabamos con uno de ellos…-_ dijo Kurt. Santana miró y noto como la chica del distrito 3 se encontraba muerta unos metros más allá.

-_Cállate…-_ gritó con furia Quinn.-_ Maldito niño estúpido!-_ lloró con desesperación._-Si no hubiera estado herida, la hubiera salvado, maldita sea!_

_-Basta!-_ dijo Santana con tristeza.

_-Ella está muerta, maldición.-_ continuó Quinn.

-_Lo sé, y lo lamento demasiado Quinn. Y sé que no sirve que te lo diga yo, ya que por mi a perdido la vida… pero quiero que sepas que esto no se quedará así… acabaré con Sebastian, aunque sea lo último que haga.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Tenemos que marcharnos.-_ interrumpió Kurt. La morena asintió y tomó por el brazo a la joven rubia que aún observaba a la chica sin vida en el suelo. Quinn se libró del amarre de Santana y antes de levantarse besó la frente de la chica.

-_Más te vale que acabemos con ellos.-_ dijo Quinn antes de empezar a caminar por la orilla del río.

Kurt se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a caminar, Santana aún sangraba, pero podía caminar con lentitud, tomó su arco y se lo colgó en el hombro, los tres chicos caminaron en silencio, lo peor, era que los tres estaban heridos, heridos y sin la persona que querían. Santana sabía que el chico que a Kurt le gustaba, ya estaba muerto, y al parecer la chica que Quinn quería también. En cuanto a Brittany, no había ninguna señal, y tal vez eso dolía más que todo. Los tres chicos llegaron a una especie de cueva, y ahí acamparon. Ni una palabra fue dicha y ocasionalmente se escuchaban los sollozos de Quinn, mientras que Santana la miraba con tristeza, al parecer no era sólo una amiga, al parecer había algo más, algo que Quinn nunca diría.

-_Tengo algo para las heridas…-_ susurró la joven rubia al encontrar algo en la mochila de Harmony, Kurt y Santana, la miraron con tranquilidad. Quinn untó crema en su brazo y lanzó el frasco a la joven morena, Santana le acercó el frasco a Kurt y el chico aplicó crema en su pierna, luego de eso, con cuidado untó más crema en la cara de su compañera.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Sí, muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana de inmediato.

-_No hay de qué…-_ dijo aún con enfado Quinn. Santana aún no olvidaba lo que había dicho la chica acerca de Kurt, el chico se veía igual que cuando lo conoció, con un pequeña mueca de alegría y la miraba con ternura.

-_Es verdad que te aliaste con Sebastian y esos idiotas?-_ preguntó de pronto Santana. Kurt la miró con tristeza y más que nada, con vergüenza.

-_Sí, lo hice.-_ dijo con temor. Quinn gruñó un poco, pero siguió revisando la mochila de la chica del distrito 3. Santana miró con preocupación a Kurt y el chico desvió la mirada.-_ Tuve que hacerlo… _

_-Qué? Por qué?_

_-Por que te iban a matar.-_ susurró el chico.

-_Pero Kurt… yo… ehm… no debiste haber echo eso.-_ dijo finalmente Santana.

-_Ellos tenían un acuerdo con la chica del distrito 5, ella debía estar contigo y llevarte a una especie de emboscada que te tenían preparada._

_-Qué!-_ el corazón de Santana dolió más de lo que debería, Brittany durante todo este tiempo la había engañado, sólo la llevaba al matadero, sólo quería acabar con ella, igual que todos los demás.

-_Era obvio, no?-_ volvió a hablar Quinn.-_ Lo que me sorprende es que ella no te haya matado antes… de seguro tuvo más de una oportunidad._

_-Resulta que ella nunca te llevó a la emboscada… y todo cambió.-_ dijo Kurt con más seguridad.-_ Ahora la buscan a ella._

_-Por qué la buscan si ella no quiere ganar esto? A ella no le importa morir aquí.-_ dijo de inmediato Santana.

-_Tienen una mente retorcida, aún no lo entiendes? Igual que tu compañero.-_ escupió con rabia Quinn.

-_Basta._

-_Tenía que hacerlo, además sabes que no te herí gravemente. Tampoco quería hacerlo y ya sabes que ocurrió.-_ dijo Kurt un poco molesto.

-_Debieron haberte matado.-_ susurró Quinn.

-_Yo también lo creo.-_ dijo el chico de inmediato con tristeza.

-_Basta.-_ volvió a decir Santana, a pesar de que su mente estuviera en otro lado.-_ Debemos recuperarnos y acabar con esos estúpidos.-_ dijo con tranquilidad.-_ Iré a hacer guardia.-_ dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a colgar su arco al hombro. Ninguno de los dos chicos la detuvo y eso la alegró por un momento, pero el simple recuerdo de Brittany diciéndole que no lo hiciera, hacía que su corazón doliera más de lo necesario. Se sentó en una roca fuera de la cueva, mirando atentamente a todos lados, escuchando los diversos sonidos del bosque, hasta que de pronto una luz en el cielo iluminó todo y el sonido del himno de Panem retumbó en la tranquilidad de la arena. En el cielo se vio el rostro de la chica del distrito 3 y Rachel, su estómago se revolvió y bajó la mirada. De pronto, a lo lejos una silueta llamó su atención, pero al desaparecer el símbolo de Panem, la oscuridad volvió a inundar el bosque, y con ello, la silueta.

Tensó su arco y sin temor caminó hacia donde había visto a esa persona. Se adentró con tranquilidad en el bosque, observando los árboles y las pisadas del suelo, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Un débil sonido detrás de ella, hizo que se volteara velozmente, apuntando a la nada. Y entonces la vio aparecer, la vio tan hermosa como siempre, y sin desearlo bajó el arco.

-_Qué haces acá?-_ preguntó con falsa molestia Santana, siendo que su corazón no podía dejar de latir de alegría.

-_Lamento haberme marchado.-_ fueron las únicas palabras que salieron en ese momento de la boca de Brittany, luego de eso se volteó para seguir su camino.

-_Espera! Britt, espera un segundo por favor.-_ rogó la morena.

-_Santana, no hagas esto más difícil.-_ dijo de inmediato. Pero la chica del distrito 1 no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, se acercó velozmente y se paró junto a ella.-_ Debo irme, Santana. Si me encuentran, también te mataran._

_-Por qué no me llevaste a esa emboscada?- _preguntó ignorando lo que la otra chica había dicho.

-_Sólo no lo hice, qué importa.-_ dijo fríamente Brittany.

-_Sebastian preguntó por ti…-_ continuó Santana.

-_Lo sé, estaba ahí.-_ dijo Brittany con tranquilidad.

-_Puedes por favor mirarme.-_ insistió la morena.

-_Será mejor que me marche, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar._

_-Me gustas.-_ dijo sin pensarlo la morena, las palabras brotaron de su boca cual vómito, su corazón no dejaba de latir al ver a la joven del distrito 5, no podía ocultarlo, moría, moría por besarla una vez más, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tocar su mano ahora mismo.

-_No es verdad, Santana.-_ dijo Brittany volteándose con rapidez.

-_Es estúpido y peligroso, pero me gustas y sé que no debe ser así, sé que…_

_-Simplemente olvídalo.-_ dijo Brittany con enojo.

-_No puedo hacerlo, sabes cuanto traté odiarte por haberme abandonado? Cuánto trate de convencerme para poder verte y asesinarte? Obviamente no funcionó. _

_-Sólo fue un beso Santana, nada más._

_-Dime que tú no sentiste más que eso, dime que no me quieres y terminemos esto aquí mismo.-_ dijo elevando un poco su voz. Brittany se acercó velozmente a Santana, sólo unos pequeños centímetros la separaban de lo que podía ser un abrazo, un beso, un golpe, la muerte o cualquier cosa. Por primera vez Brittany miró a los ojos a la joven del distrito 1 y luego miró perdidamente los labios de la joven morena.-_ Y bien?-_ susurró Santana con un poco de desesperación.

-_Te mentiría si dijera que no siento algo por ti. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí algo más que un simple beso…_

_-Y ahora? Me mentirás?_

_-Ahora te diré que muero por besarte, muero por volver a sentir tus labios en los míos, pero no lo haré.-_ dijo de inmediato la joven rubia.-_Ahora me marcharé Santana, no quiero causar más problemas._

_-Brittany por favor… El único problema que tengo, es el no tenerte junto a mí, no me dejes por favor.-_ dijo con nerviosismo.-_ No te marches otra vez._

_-Santana qué no entiendes!-_ dijo molesta la joven rubia.-_Te mataran si estás conmigo._

_-Y qué? Y qué importa, de todos modos no quiero ganar. Antes lo quería hacer, antes quería acabar con todo lo que encontrara en mi camino, pero tú… tú estás aquí, y no seremos ambas las que salgan de acá, saldrás o yo saldré._

_-Saldrás.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany.

-_Saldré si mueres tú…_

_-Si mueren todos._

_-No me importan los demás, si mueres tú… moriré yo.-_ dijo con tristeza Santana.-_ Si mueres tú, muero contigo.-_ En ese instante, Brittany acercó su mano a la de Santana, con temor la tomó. Santana inundada por el nerviosismo miró los ojos de la joven rubia.

-_Te besaré y me marcharé…-_ dijo Brittany como un susurro, Santana asintió. Asintió por que no podía rechazar una oferta así, no podía rechazar la suavidad de los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos, no podía rechazar lo que sentía cada vez que la chica estaba cerca, ni menos rechazaría hacer que la separación con Brittany demorara un poco más. Esta vez, Santana acarició con delicadeza las manos de la joven del distrito 5, y sin temor admiró sus labios.

-_Te besaré y te esperaré…-_ dijo Santana con temor. Pero notó como Brittany desviaba la mirada y sin querer pensarlo más se acercó, sus manos viajaron hacia el cuello la joven rubia.-_Te besaré…-_ volvió a hablar y sintió como los ojos de Brittany volvían a mirar sus labios, y sus brazos abrazaban su cintura, Santana finalmente sonrió. Sonrió y acercó sus labios con cautela a los de Brittany, pero en el momento en que la joven rubia la acercó más a su cuerpo, la chica del distrito 1 se perdió en la suavidad de los labios de la otra chica y la besó con pasión. Sus labios se enredaban y su respiración parecía desaparecer, sus pensamientos se nublaban y su sentido del tacto parecía incrementar al igual que el latido de su corazón. Santana la besaba con pasión, recorría cada lugar de sus labios, buscaba recordar cada parte de su boca, cada lugar de su cuerpo. Brittany separó sus labios con sensualidad y atrapó entre los suyos, el de la joven morena, a quien se le escapó un pequeño suspiro, se siguieron besando como si nada importara, se besaron como si fueran a morir al momento de separarse. Pero Brittany se separó repentinamente y se marchó una vez más.


End file.
